Super Mario rpg: quest for the gemerelds
by ImLucky
Summary: Mario and some new friends go out in search of the gemerelds, gems with the power to destroy the mushroom kindom. But is the mystirous Raz C. really to be trusted?
1. A new adventure?

A New Adventure?

Imagine a beautiful land, flowers, clouds, crystal clear water. Entrancing towns full of happy, cheerful people. Many different tourist attractions. This world is the mushroom kingdom. Now imagine if their were no flowers. If their were no clouds, except for the ones that are black and gray. If the water was sludgy and undrinkable. If the towns were full of gloom and despair. This is what the mushroom kingdom would be like if Bowser, the power-hungry giant turtle with a bad attitude, would take over. That doesn't sound very fun…does it?

Now I bet that you're thinking "But if this big turtle is so evil…then why hasn't he taken over yet?" Well...the answers quite simple, thanks to two amazing superheroes, Bowser's plans have been thwarted over and over. These super heroes, The Super Mario Brothers, not only save the day from Bowser they also live basic normal lives. Now in the mushroom kingdom, there is a king…and a princess…princess Peach! She was a beautiful princess, who has not only been kidnapped by Bowser before, but she also

Has been saved the same number of times by the Mario brothers.

The Mario Brothers, while they don't look it, are quit amazing. Luigi, the younger brother, is much taller and wearing his traditional green shirt and hat with printed L, blue overalls, brown shoes, with a large mustache. He isn't well known, because he usually stays home and watches their house. Mario, the older brother, is the more amazing one, depending on what you're talking about. He is short, and a little on the plump side wearing a red shirt and hat, with an M printed on it, Blue overalls, brown shoes, and even bigger mustache. The reason theses two are so amazing is their ability to break through the gravity barrier. These two can jump almost 3 times the height of a normal toad. Plus they're plumbers. That gives them a big advantage with hammers…for some reason.

It was a seemingly normal day and Mario and Luigi were eating breakfast, when Toad came rushing into their house.

"Mario! Mario! Quick hurry! The king! The princess! Oh dear me!" he shouted fainting to the ground.

"…" said Luigi, "You got to go!" he yelled.

"Mama-mia!" Yelled Mario jumping out of his seat and running towards the mushroom kingdom's castle.

"Oh no…Mario forgot his plumbers belt…I got to give it to him." Luigi sighed, running out of the house, not before closing and locking the door though.

When Mario arrived at the castle he quickly rushed towards the king's room, only to find he was unconscious on his throne chair.

"King Toadstool! Are you ok?" he asked.

"Must…tell…you…Mario…"

"What happened…Is it Peach?"

"…You have to…Open this pickle jar!" the king gasped, showing a pickle jar by his side.

"...WHAT! That's all!" shouted Mario.

"Well. Peach was kidnapped too…"

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"Well…I was hungry…" he said sheepishly.

Mario sighed and grabbed the pickle jar, quickly unscrewing it.

"Now! Let me guess, Bowser was the one who kidnapped Peach?" asked Mario.

"Yeah! Quick go find her, I'm worrying too much, I think my old heart won't take it!" King Toadstool whined

"Alright…wait…where's my tool belt?" asked Mario.

"Brother!" Luigi yelled running into the throne room, waving the belt in the air.

"Luigi! Good job!" Mario shouted, grabbing the belt, and inspecting it, "Um…bro, this is your belt not mine!"

"Really?" Luigi wondered.

"Let's hurry back to the house to get **my** belt!" Mario shouted running towards the window.

"Mario, please have to decency to use the do-" The king started before Mario jumped out the window.

"Sorry!" Luigi muttered, jumping out the same window.

Shortly after they arrived at the Mario brother's house. Luigi unlocked the door to find Toad on the ground, pouting.

"Toad?" Mario asked.

"Seriously who locks every door and window in their house?" Toad grumbled.

"Well…" Luigi started.

"I don't want to hear it, I got my belt, let's go!" Mario shouted jumping out the window.

"Mario! What did you do that for?" Luigi asked following Mario out the door.

"Um…Luigi why are you following me?"

"I want to adventure with you for once!"

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Toad asked running up next to Luigi.

"Toad? What are you doing here?" Mario wondered.

"I'm coming too! I figure, I want to get glory too!"

"Well, Luigi can come, but Toad…"

"I have free mushrooms!" Toad begged.

"He's coming!" Luigi said grabbing Toad and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Ah! Hey this is inhuman! Let me down!" Toad shouted beating on Luigi's back as they ran down the road.

As they ran down the road to Bowser's castle the smell of charcoal came more and more strong. Suddenly out of the ground a hole seemed to just bubble up. Mario, Luigi and Toad skidded to a stop in front of it. All at once out of the hole Lava sprang forth, flowing only a small amount before dozens of flaming goombas flew out of the hole, screaming their heads off, and ran all around. Some of them were smart and stopped, dropped, and rolled. Some not so smart ones just kept running, and some really stupid ones stopped, dropped, and rolled right into the lava again.

"Hellllllllp us!" one of the goombas screamed, "They're all over!"

"They? Who are they?" Luigi asked, crouching to look at the goomba, "AH!"

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"It's…that isn't lava! Those are tiny little creatures!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Hey! I just noticed…these aren't Bowser's troops! These are goombas from goomba village!" Toad exclaimed.

Suddenly the lava that was oozing across the ground stopped, and turned towards Luigi, Mario, and Toad. It sprang up and flew at our heroes. All of a sudden a small brown blur flew at it, and the minute the blur hit the lava it froze. The blur bounced off and landed on the ground. It was a goomba wearing a blue spiky cap.

"Hiya!" It greeted, "I'm Bloomba!"

"Uh…hi…" Toad greeted.

"Thanks…um…if you don't mind me asking was you-" Mario began.

"Yes…my Father was a goomba and my mother was a blooper." Bloomba explained, "Now if you'll excuse me, I got to save the others!"

"Well…I'm helping the best I can!" Mario agreed rushing in the fray, hammer in hand.

"Um…I'll stay here and cheer!" Toad gulped, pushing Luigi into the fight.

"Hey!" Luigi yelped, "Stop pushing!"

The little lava creatures, realizing they couldn't win, quickly flew off of the other goomba's and formed together to make one big blob of lava. It resembled a large goomba made of lava, two large soulless eyes on its face.

"Who are you to interfere with our plansssss." The creature hissed.

"I'm Mario, this is my brother Luigi, and this is Bloomba." Mario answered pointing at Bloomba and Luigi, "Who are you?"

"Ha ha ha…I am Moltar…who isssss that one?" Moltar asked, looking at Toad, who hopped back a few inches.

"I…I…I'm Toad!" Toad stammered.

"Hmmm…you look essssspecially tasssssty." Moltar chuckled.

"W…w…w…who? Me?" Toad stuttered, moving back even more.

"Leave him alone, your beef is with me! Who do you think you are! Barging into goomba village, attacking everyone!" Bloomba yelled.

"Ha! Your village wasssss pathetic! It put up no fight! But thisssss place, thisssss cassssstle hasssss many tasssssty thingsssss." Moltar laughed.

"Enough! I won't let you eat anymore! Even if it is Bowser's keep!" Bloomba yelled, jumping at Moltar. But Moltar immediately broke apart and seeped away towards Bowser's keep.

"We have to follow!" Bloomba yelped.

"Alright! And we have to save the princess!" Mario agreed, running with Bloomba towards Bowser's keep.

"I wonder where Moltar came from…" Luigi wondered, following after Mario, "Let's go Toad."

"Ok." Toad Replied.

Inside Bowser's castle it was insane! Little Moltars were running all around, attacking everyone in the vicinity of the castle, koopas running around, aflame, smacking into each other, desperately trying to put out the flames, not knowing they weren't actually flames at all. Even through all the screaming and running you could faintly hear, "Yesssss…quite better food…"

"Mario quick! Get to work! Take this!" Yelled Bloomba tossing a pair of blue boots out from under his cap, "Those are Ice boots, that way you can jump on him!"

"Alright!" Mario said putting on the boots, "Luigi…use a metal cap!"

"Ok!" Luigi yelled plopping on a metal cap, instantly becoming 3 tons of gleaming steel, and rushing into the fray.

"And…um…I'll just stay and…oh! Mario, Luigi, Bloomba! If you're wounded come to me! I'll fix you right up!" Toad yelled, waving a mushroom in the air, witch was quickly snatched up by a koopa, who swallowed it in one gulp.

"Hey!" Toad scolded, whacking the koopa on the head furiously.

Suddenly all the little Moltars formed back into the big one.

"Well, well, well…aren't we the persssssissssstent onesssss?"

"Shut up you big oaf!" Bloomba yelled.

"Ha ha ha ha! You're all foolisssssh to follow me!" Moltar bellowed.

"Let's get him! Toad stay back for healing! Luigi go from th-"But before Mario could finish Moltar plowed into him, sending him flying across the room, into the wall.

"Hey! That was a low blow!" Luigi yelled Jumping at Moltar, connecting with his head.

"Ow! Huh? How did you touch me? Thisssss isssss not possssssssssible!" Moltar screamed.

"Oy!" Bloomba yelled going in for a head bonk, but Moltar moved out of the way.

"Err!" Moltar Growled Releasing Fire breathe at Luigi, blowing the metal cap off his head and out the window.

"Do'h!"

"Ha!" Bloomba yelled flying at Moltar, who was too slow and got his foot frozen too the ground.

"What?" Moltar Yelled, "Imposssssssssssible!"

"Ha!" Luigi yelled, who continued to relentlessly pummel Moltar with Bloomba while he couldn't move.

"Ahhhh…can't take much longer…" Moltar panted.

"Alright!" Luigi yelled, "Let's give him the final blow!"

Just as they were about to deliver the "final blow" An explosion came from the other door, and out burst Bowser stomping towards them, a small green-shelled koopa walking after him.

"Ok! Who's the one who's been destroying my castle! Out with it!" Bowser growled.

"Yeah!" The smaller koopa piped up.

"This guy right here!" Toad yelled pointing at Moltar.

"Toad shut up!" Luigi shushed.

"Oops…"

"Ha! Now feel the wrath of Bowser!" Bowser Gloated, bathing Moltar in a torrent of flames.

"No!" Bloomba Yelled.

Suddenly Moltar jumped up, and broke free of the ice.

"Ha! You ssssstupid insssssolent fool of a dinosssssuar! I'll be back my little friendsssss" Laughed Moltar, seeping into the ground.

"No!" Bloomba Wept.

"Oh…um…sorry." Toad stuttered.

"Huh?" Asked Mario, waking up, "Bowser! Where's the princess!"

"What? I don't have your stinking princess!"

"But…then who does?" Luigi wondered.

"…" Mario said.

"…" Luigi said.

"…" Toad said.

"…" Bloomba said.

"Moltar!" they all yelled.

"Moltar?" Bowser asked.

"Moltar!" They repeated.

"You mean that big dude was Moltar?" Bowser Asked.

"Yes! That was Moltar!" They yelled.

"So the-" Began Bowser, before the little green koopa yelled stop.

"This is getting us nowhere…" The koopa mumbled.

"Who is that anyway?" Mario asked pointing at the koopa.

"That is my son!" Bowser boasted proudly.

"Yeah! I'm Dave the koopa! Heir to the throne!" Dave yelled.

"…You?" Mario asked.

"Yeah! You got a problem?" Dave asked.

"Um…no…" Mario mumbled.a

"Good."

"Well…we have to find that Moltar jerk!" Bowser said.

"What do you mean we?" Toad asked.

"I have to get revenge on what this Moltar punk did to my castle!" Bowser growled.

"I see…and you want to travel with us?" Mario asked.

"Um…well it's better to travel in a group right?" Bowser muttered.

"Ok…but I can't say I'll like it." Mario mumbled.

"I say we should head to Merlin's house." Explained Bloomba, "he could tell us where to go!"

"Yeah!" Luigi agreed.

Our group starts to walk out the door, and when they leave they expect to see a sunny day, but instead find themselves in nothingness. Pitch dark all around them, not just nighttime dark but more, you can't see anything dark. It was as though they all went completely blind.

"Hey? Whoa…what the?" Dave exclaimed.

"I can't see anything!" Luigi whined.

"Here…let's go back into the castle!" Bowser suggested.

Behind them they could here fumbling around, then the sound of a heavy body hitting the ground.

"Um…We have a problem…"Bowser mumbled.

"What?" Toad asked.

"The castle's gone…"

"What!" Bloomba yelled.

Suddenly, as though a light switch had been flicked, there was a blinding light. Our heroes were standing in a circle. Mario had a glowing red jewel in front of him. Luigi had a yellow one in front of him. Toad had a white one in front of him. Bloomba had a blue one in front of him. Dave had a green one in front of him. And Bowser had a purple one in front of him. They were in what looked like a temple, it was broken down, and you could see trees and shrubs from outside. The jewels in front of each of them suddenly flashed and disappeared. In the middle of them a Gold star came into sight.

"My friends." It said, "I have brought you here for a quest…you must Gain all of those crystals that you saw, and bring them to me."

"Oh?" Bowser said, lifting his eyebrow, "And who exactly are you?"

"I am Raz C. The Keeper of the gemerelds…"

"Gemerelds?" Mario asked.

"Yes…they have been stolen…and if they aren't returned…then the world will perish…"

"WHAT?" Luigi yelled.

"Why should we believe you?" Toad asked, "I mean…what's the proof?"

"Here…I will tell you the story…"

-----2 hours later-----

"Wow…" Toad whispered.

"Yeah…I'm totally convinced now…" Bowser Agreed.

"Where are we anyway?" Dave asked.

"We are deep within Yoshi's island." Raz explained.

"Yoshi's Island? How did we get here?" Mario asked scratching his head.

"I Brought you here…You must hurry…before they come for me…" Raz gasped.

"Who?" Bowser asked.

"They are called the "Aqua Co." and they will stop at nothing to gain the gemerelds…" Raz explained.

"But…didn't you say that they were stolen already?" Toad asked.

"Um…Well…you see…uh…in order to use the gemerelds…they…uh…need me to…um…access them…yeah…" Stuttered Raz

"Ok…then where are the gemerelds?" Mario wondered.

"You should sense your designated ones…Mario has the Ruby Gemereld…only he can touch it…Luigi to the Gold Gemereld…Toad to the Crystal…Bloomba to the sapphire…Dave to the emerald…And Bowser to the amethyst…" Raz explained.

"I see…" Luigi whispered.

"If you follow your hearts…then you'll find the gemerelds…" Raz Said, "Now go!"

Suddenly there was and explosion outside smoke poured into the temple.

"Quick! Go! They're here and they're coming…I'll cloak the temple…go!" Raz yelled floating calmly upstairs.

They rushed outside and ran right into a small herd of yoshis. The yoshis panicked and quickly tried to run away, but the biggest one, who was green, recognized Mario and rounded up the others.

"Yoshi!" Green Yelled.

"Yoshi! Yoshi?" A red one said looking darkly at the group.

"Yoshi…Yoshi…" The green one smiled, pointing at Mario.

"Yoshi!" A Dark blue one smirked.

"Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi!" A light brown one yelled, franticly pointing at Bowser.

"Yoshi…" The green one trailed off.

Through this conversation, our heroes were standing off to the side looking bewildered.

"Um…anyone catch any of that?"

"I didn't…Mario what did they say?"

"What makes you think I'd know?"

"Well the green one seemed to recognize you!"

"That's Yoshi! Mario told me about him…"

"I can speak Yoshi!"

Everyone turned to look at Dave.

"What…I can…" Dave said.

"Ok then…what did they say?" Mario asked.

"Well…First the green one said 'That's Mario! He can help us!' Then the red one said 'what makes you so sure?' Green replied with 'He's helped me before! He's nice!' The Dark blue one said 'Alright!' Then the light brown one yelled 'Oh my god it's Bowser! He'll kill and eat us all! What's he doing there?' the green responded with 'I don't know'…" Dave explained.

"Eat them? Eww!" Bowser gasped, putting his finger in his mouth like he was gagging.

"Well…" Mario sighed.

Suddenly out of the bushes burst a bunch of yoshis, who were being ridden by some weird little creatures, who were dressed in Blue jumpsuits, with orange goggles on, and on the suits were a raindrop pin. They pulled sharply on the Yoshi's reins, which were obviously put on the yoshis to keep them under control.

"Ha! There they are!" An Aqua member laughed pulling out a walkie talkie, "We got them…no…no…we can handle it…ok…Rodger…"

"Um…sir…who are those guys?" Another member asked, pointing at our heroes.

"I don't know…Hey you six! Who are you and what are you doing here?" The leader asked.

"We are the…um…treasure hunters! Who are you?" Mario asked stepping forward.

"Ha! You are in no position to ask questions." The leader asked, "But I'm in a good mood…I'm Zander of the Tsunami Squad!"

"Tsunami squad? What's that?" Luigi whispered.

"I don't know…" Toad responded.

"Quiet! You…the fat chubby mustached guy! Who are you?" Zander asked.

"Hey! I'm Mario!" Mario yelled, as Dave snickered behind him.

"Ok…you…tall lanky dork with the green hat!" Zander demanded.

"I despise that!" Luigi growled.

"Name!"

"Luigi…"

"You…the…um…Talking, walking mushroom…" Zander asked.

"Hey? Haven't you ever heard of a toad before?" Toad asked.

"Oh…so **you're a** toad…I see…" Zander murmured, "Ok…The tiny little midget with the spike?"

"I'm Bloomba…and will you sop insulting us?"

"No." Zander laughed, "The Overly large turtle…no not the ugly one the smaller one…"

"Dave…And I'm a koopa…"

"Uh…yeah…a koopa…Now the ugly big one…"

"…I'm…going…to…kill…you…so…painfully…that…that…" Bowser snarled in short gasps, steam practically pouring from his ears.

"Yes? Out with it, you overgrown Ugly lizard." Zander laughed looking behind him at his comrades, unable to notice Bowser lifting his head behind him, turning just in time to see a massive 'bout of flames hurtle at him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Zander screamed, burning from the inside out.

"Boss!" The other Members shouted.

"HA! That's my true power! Ha!" Bowser gloated, glaring at Zander's Smoking twitching, body.

"Um…CODE RED! CODE RED! RETREAT!" The two remaining members cried, dragging Zander's body from the clearing.

"Alright dad!" Dave laughed jumping up and high-fiving Bowser.

"It's all in a days work, son…" Bowser replied.

"Oh stop bragging and listen, the Yoshi's are talking." Mario Said, "After those guys left the dropped these things," Mario held up a small pouch, "And inside was candy…it allowed us to understand them."

"Gimme!" Bowser Yelled grabbing the pouch and gulping down the candy.

"Bowser!" Mario yelled, "That was all of it!"

"Too bad so sad!" Bowser laughed.

"Will you two listen and shut up!" The red Yoshi yelled walking over to them, "My friend was talking before you interrupted…"

"Um…thanks…now as I was saying, we have decided, after Luigi told us of your predicament, to help you find the gemerelds." The green Yoshi explained, "Now each of you line up, and we will choose who we want to travel with…"

"I call the koopa!" The Blue Yoshi yelled, running at Dave, "I'm Boshi…Hop on little dude!"

"Awesome!" Dave exclaimed jumping on Boshi's back.

"I've got Mario!" the green one yelled, "As you know, I'm Yoshi!"

"Ok!" Mario laughed jumping on Yoshi.

"Um…I'll take Bowser!" The red Yoshi smirked, "I'm Roshi!"

"Eh…whatever…just don't get in my way…" Bowser growled.

"I was just going to say the same thing…" Roshi snarled.

"Ok…"

"Fine…"

"Those two are going to get along fine…" Bloomba laughed.

"I'll take the funny Goomba…" A light blue one said seemingly appearing out of nowhere, "My name is Xoshi…"

"Um...ok…" Bloomba said, jumping on Xoshi's back.

"I'll take Luigi…" The fidgety Light brown Yoshi said, "Hi…I'm Gilbert…"

"Hi Gilbert..." Luigi smiled, climbing on Gilbert's back.

"What about me?" Toad asked, scanning the clearing.

"I'll take you!" Yelled a black Yoshi, bursting into the clearing, "My name is Soshi…but you can call me…Fade…" Fade whispered.

"Cool!" Toad laughed, jumping on Fade's back.

"Alright! Let's get going! Um…where are we going?" Mario asked.

"A few yards away, over there," Yoshi replied pointing east into a bunch of bushes, "Is a pipe system that leads to a series of pipes, leading to every place around here…that's how we will travel…I don't think we are able to travel as one group. We gotta split up…" Yoshi explained.

"Ok…" Everyone agreed.

-----Back at the temple-----

"Hmm…ha! My dear princess…your friends were downstairs…too bad…" Raz chuckled looking into a large cage, with a bed and a bathroom.

"You evil beast! Why'd you kidnap me? That's Bowser's job!" Princess Peach yelled.

"Ha! The stupid fools are going to bring the Gemerelds right to me… And since the real Gemereld guardian is out of the picture, the world is mine!" Raz Cackled.

"Why did you capture me though?" Peach asked.

"Ha! I'm not going to tell you…I didn't have Moltar keep you quiet for no reason you know…If only they had spelt my name backwards…Raz C. I'm a genius!" Raz laughed floating downstairs.

"Backwards…Raz C? Oh my god…Razc!"

(That's the end of chapter one! Tell me how you liked it! Review, whatever…sorry if parts of this sound like other stories…don't hurt me!

Sparky Johnson!)


	2. Yosunastrom!

Yosunastrom!

It was a normal day, as the heroes ventured the few yard to the pipes, and as each of them went down, Dark clouds formed above the sky, not just any dark clouds, but one's you could tell were really...dark. Almost as though the cloud were waiting for them to say something, the minute Yoshi opened his mouth, a torrent of rain poured out, and it didn't start out as drizzling, it came out as a full throttle storm.

In the sewers, Yoshi was gasping, "Oh no! I forgot...today was Yosunastrom!"

"No! Not Yosunastrom! I thought that was next week!" Gilbert cried.

"What the heck is yosunawhatsamajig?" Dave asked, scratching his head.

"No...Yo...suna...strom!" Roshi spelled out.

"It's an ancient storm...so large and lasts so long...It keeps all Yoshi's on Yoshi island...the pipes get clogged up...And it's all across the world..." Yoshi solemnly replied.

"The world? We always thought that was just a really big storm!" Toad gasped.

"Well...we have to hurry...before the pipes are clogged." Fade said, "Which one Toad?"

"Huh? Weird! I can sense my jewel down that one!" Toad gasped.

"Ok...see you all later!" Fade replied, jumping in the pipe.

"Me too!" Dave laughed, jumping down a pipe.

They all jumped down their respected pipes and traveled to where they had to go.

Mario arrived in the desert, popping out in the middle of nowhere; looking behind him he could see Mt. Rugged, which had a giant storm above it.

"Phew...Yoshi we're out of the storm." Mario sighed.

"Really?" Yoshi replied, "The elder told us Yosunastrom went everywhere..."

"Well...it didn't hit Dry Dry Desert." Mario laughed, "Let's go Yoshi."

With Mario on Yoshi they traveled much faster then normal, but quickly skidded to a stop when the ended up at the edge of the Dry Dry Ruins. In front of them was a very large quicksand pit, and the Ruins seemed to be floating on top of them.

"What's wrong Mario?" Yoshi asked.

"There shouldn't be a Quicksand pit here, something's wrong."

"Hmm...hmmm...hmmmmm" Yoshi thought.

"What are you doing Yoshi?" Mario asked.

"I got it!" Yoshi yelled, "Hold on tight!"

Yoshi ran back a little, then dashed toward the pit, Mario barely held on as he flew across the pit, But Mario saw, they weren't going to make it, though at the last second Yoshi, used all his strength to flutter jump the rest of the way.

"Yoshi!" Mario scolded, "Don't do that! I practically had a heart attack!"

"Sorry, but I did get us across." Yoshi laughed the trotted inside the ruins.

The insides of the ruins were much different then when Mario went there, It was as though someone came in, destroyed everything, then rebuilt another Ruins. Inside was a faint red glow, though Mario couldn't tell were it was coming from. They walked a few steps into the temple and Mario noticed the heat in the room was rising.

"It's...really hot...in here..." Yoshi panted.

"Yeah..." Mario agreed jumping off Yoshi to cut him some slack.

"Thanks..." Yoshi said.

As they plunged deeper into the ruins, Mario realized that they were in a huge hallway that sloped downwards, he suddenly stopped, and walked to the side of the hallway, quickly jumping back from what he saw.

"Yoshi! The walls look down!" Mario gasped, pointing at the edge of the walls, which were carved in, like gutter at a bowling ally, but instead of bowling balls flowing down them, it was lava.

"Wow...so that's why it's so hot!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Yeah and where that red light was coming from."

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" A voice yelled coming from in front of them.

Yoshi and Mario both spun around to see 3 Aqua Co. members, they seemed to be carrying squirt guns.

"You guys!" Yoshi snarled, moving forwards.

"Hey stay back!" The Member yelled, pulling out what looked like a bubble from his pocket.

Yoshi ran at them, only to get blasted back near Mario, which the member threw the bubble and it hit Mario in face then exploded, trapping them both in a large bubble.

"That'll teach you! Let's go Leo!" One of the members laughed, walking down the tunnel with his friends.

"This is great..." Mario sighed.

"When I get out of here, I'll hip drop them so hard..." Yoshi growled.

They sat in that bubble for what felt like days, but it was really on about five minutes, before the heard some yelling.

"Leo Behind you!"

"Oh god my leg!"

"Stay with us Ron!"

"It's got my face it's got my face!"

"Just move!"

"My gun! No!"

"AAAIIIEEEEEEE!"

"NOOOOO"

Then they saw something coming, they could see it was limping, and when it emerged from the shadows, they saw it was Leo, his suit was in tatters and he was smoking from every inch of his body.

He walked towards them like a zombie, and when he reached the bubble, he whispered, "M-m-m-m-Mol..." Before he collapsed on the bubble, popping it.

"Um¼that was really freaky." Mario shivered.

"Yeah¼but we gotta find the Gemereld!" Yoshi said, walking further into the darkness.

"Yeah...yeah..." Mario agreed, hesitantly, "Mol?" Before walked after Yoshi.

Luigi popped up in Forever Forest, Gilbert right behind him.

"W-w-w-where are we?" Gilbert stuttered, looking franticly all around him.

"I think we are in forever forest..." Luigi gasped, "Mario told me about his place...I think we have to go to the haunted mansion..."

"Haunted?" Gilbert gasped.

"Yeah...let's go!" Luigi said, continuing into the forest.

Gilbert suddenly looked up, "Oh my!" He gasped.

Luigi, following Gilbert's gaze and also gasped.

Above them was Yosunastrom but for some reason the rain wouldn't seem to enter the forest. It was as though the rain hit a dome above the forest then slid down it.

"What's happening?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's because of the forest, or maybe it's something worse." Luigi answered.

"Worse?" Gilbert wondered.

"Yeah, let's just go." Luigi said, moving down the path.

They traveled for a while before Luigi realized two things.

1. They were hopelessly lost.

2. They were being followed.

Luigi spun around and came face to face with a boo.

"BOOOOOOO!" The ghost screamed, growing big.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gilbert screamed.

"Ah! Who are you?" Luigi asked.

"Wait, I know you! You're Mario!" The boo happily said, "We're saved!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gilbert continued screaming.

"No, sorry, I'm his brother Luigi." Luigi grumbled.

"Oh, are you as talented as Mario?" The boo asked scratching his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gilbert yelled.

"Yes, and at some things I'm better them Mario!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Really? I guess, follow me! We need your help." The boo asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gilbert screamed.

"Gilbert! Will you shut up?" Luigi yelled.

"AHHHH-oh, sorry." Gilbert apologized.

"Thanks." Luigi thanked.

"Well, we recently obtained this gold jewel and after that we attacked by these weird dudes in blue suits," "must be Aqua Co." Luigi whispered, "And they threatened to take over, and then trapped us all in bubbles, I'm the only one of us left." The boo explained, "By the way, my name is Boomer!"

"Well Boomer, me and my friend here will help you if you give us that gold jewel." Luigi bargained.

"Well, ok it's useless for us anyway." Boomer agreed.

"Alright Boomer, lead the way!" Gilbert ordered.

They walked down the path, following Boomer for awhile, before he stopped in front of a large mansion.

"I can't go any further..." Boomer sighed.

"Why not? " Gilbert asked.

"Um...well I can but I don't want to!" Boomer explained.

"Why not?" Luigi asked.

"It's just, I'm really scared." Boomer said shyly.

"What? How can you be scared? You're a ghost!" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah!" Luigi agreed.

"You have no clue what is in there! I wouldn't be talking!" Boomer yelled.

"Come on! We'll help you!" Luigi encouraged.

"Yeah...um...Luigi, I don't want to go now either..." Gilbert said.

"Err, ok I'll go myself!" Luigi growled walking up to the mansion.

"Wait! Don't leave us!" Gilbert and Boomer Yelled, dashing after Luigi.

Toad appeared with Fade on top of Shiver Mountain, and I mean the top.

The first thing he felt was cold, and snow, and then looking up he could barely make out dark clouds, and rain flowing down on him. Making the snow seem like slush.

"It's Yosunastrom...we won't last long here, we'd better get off of this mountain, or we will freeze." Fade yelled through the noise of rain, snow and wind.

"Yeah, but where is a way off the mountain?" Toad hollered, "Where are we?"

"I don't know...but I don't like the cold..." Fade sighed sluggishly.

"Wait, are you cold-blooded?" Toad yelled.

"Um...what?" Fade asked, "I'm going to go to sleep now...Goodnight."

Fade yawned and fell asleep on the mountain.

"Ah! Don't fall asleep you idiot!" Toad yelled, "Wait! I know what will wake you up!"

Toad yanked out a volt shroom from his pack and shoved into fade's mouth, immediately he awoke and jumped up, yanking Toad onto his back.

"Let'sgowegottagoifwedon'thurrywewon'teverfindthegemereldandtheworldwedosomthingidon'tknowbutihavetogotothebathroomrealbadlike!" Fade let out a sting of words so fast you couldn't understand him as they flew like a rocket down the mountain.

(A.N: a cookie for anyone who translates that!)

"I guess that volt shroom don't have the same effect when given to a Yoshi, then when given to Mario..." Toad wondered out loud.

Toad just became aware that Fade was panting in the snow, looking very tired.

"Great...um..." Toad sighed as he grabbed Fade and slowly pulled him onto his back, then taking a few steps down the mountain before completely losing his footing and rolling down the mountain.

"Ow! Oh! Ouch! My Head! Oh god my eye! What did you do to my eye?" Toad yelled as he fell down the rocks and hit various bumps and snow mounds.

When he hit the ground he realized he was on dirt and not snow and looked up. In the distance he could see town lights. Looking to his left he saw Fade lying on the ground.

He shakily stood up and stumbled a few feet before tripping on his foot and into the ground. He looked up again, his vision blurry, and saw a penguin looking curiously at him. But before he could get up he collapsed, whispering "F-F-Fade."

Bloomba arrived out of the pipe into immediate bursts of rain.

"Ah! Whoa! Is this? Yosunastrom?" Bloomba asked.

"Yes...Look to your right...that is Yoshi's Island." Xoshi said pointing to an island with more black clouds above it then any other place in sight.

"We only went that far away? Does that mean you know where we are?" Bloomba asked, through torrents of rain and wind.

"I think, I think we are on Chomp Isle, if I'm not mistaken." Xoshi replied.

"Chomps?" Bloomba repeated.

"Yes, this could pose a problem, you see, the chomps and Yoshi's haven't been getting along like usual" Xoshi explained, scanning their surroundings.

"Why not?" Bloomba asked, jumping on Xoshi's back.

"That is the Yoshi's business, maybe later." Xoshi warned, walking down the beach, "There should be a cave around here, maybe the King Chomp would Let us stay, if they believe I am not a Spy." Xoshi mumbled thoughtfully.

"But I thought chomp's have no¼like intelligence, aren't they just like dogs?" Bloomba asked.

"That's not entirely true, King Chomp is a perfect example, though he can't speak English, he can think like any toad, but most chomps are just brainless mutts!" Xoshi finished bitterly.

"What's that?" Bloomba asked looking at a rocky formation, though it was too small for a chomp or a Yoshi to fit through.

"I don't know, it's too small for any size of Yoshi to fit through, but a small chomp might!" Xoshi said, moving towards the little hole.

"I'm going to check it out; I bet it leads into the chomps area." Bloomba said, hopping off Xoshi.

"Ok...what should I do?" Xoshi asked.

"Try to find the entrance, if I'm right then we'll try to meet inside later!" Bloomba explained walking down the hole.

"Ok!" Xoshi agreed walking off.

Inside the tunnel it was dark and damp from the water leaking in. Bloomba arrived falling into a vent system.

_Why is there a vent system in a Chomps cave? _Bloomba wondered, walking down the vent. He found a vent slit and peered down it, and saw some Toads.

_Toads?_

"Jeff! Guess what!" A toad with green spots asked.

"What is it Mike!" Jeff responded looking annoyed.

"Well, I heard Lord Chomp has captured those blue suited guys, and is "Tending" to them now." Jeff laughed.

"Really? Poor guys...I feel for them I...I really do!" Mike Said seriously.

Mike and Jeff stared at each other for a few second before the both burst out laughing and walked away.

"Ok...that was weird..."Bloomba whispered.

He walked down a little more and noticed it seemed as though the walls were getting darker, The next step he took brought him straight threw the vent and on to the ground.

He was immediately pounced upon by two Toads who dragged him through the halls.

"Let me go!" Bloomba Whined.

"No! You're an Intruder into the Chomp Cave!" Both Toads repeated.

He was brought before the most massive Chomp he has ever seen , The cavern wasn't big enough to hold him, as his head was scrapping against the ceiling, a small crown barely being kept on.

"Lord Chomp! We bring before you an intruder!" One of the Toads Yelled.

"**WHO DARES ENTER MY CAVE? YOU ARE WITH THE YOSHIS ARE YOU NOT?" **The Chomp bellowed.

"Um...yeah! And you better not mess with me! My friend is going to beat you up if you do!"

"Um...Bloomba...no I won't" Said a voice behind bloomba, who spun around and looked at Xoshi, who was held by more guards.

"Nice timing." Bloomba muttered, glaring at the laughing guards.

"Thank you..." Xoshi replied.

Dave and Boshi appeared up out of the pipe into sun and calm winds, But the ground looked, grossly enough, like a bunch of maggots swimming around, as Boshi realized they were on top of Yosunastrom.

"How is this?" Boshi wondered.

"I don't know but let's find that jewel!" Dave said, hopping onto the clouds.

"What's that?" He asked pointing at a mass of clouds.

"That must be cloud palace...but I didn't know it existed." Boshi replied.

"What's in there?" Dave asked.

"...Yosunastrom..." Boshi whispered.

"Yosunastrom?" Dave wondered, "But aren't we on it?"

"I don't know...let's just go to that temple!" Boshi said.

"Ok." Dave said hopping on Boshi as they streaked to the temple.

Arriving at the temple they slowly walked up the steps and into it.

"Who are you? A Yoshi? And a koopa?" A voice from above said.

Both of them looked up to see a giant cloud, which floated down to them, "Hi!" It greeted, "I'm Yosunastrom! Who are you?"

"I'm Dave! And this is boshi!" Dave said pointing at Boshi.

"Ah! A Yoshi! The first I've seen in a millennium!" Yosunastrom laughed, "I'd shake your hands but i don't have any. Why do you come here?"

"Well¼we found there was an gem here, and we came for it." Dave explained.

"You mean this?" Yosunastrom asked holding up a shining green jewel.

"Yes!" Boshi exclaimed, "Can we have it?"

"No." Yosunastrom laughed, "Now I'm busy, so could you please leave?"

"Can I ask you one thing though?" Boshi asked.

"You just did!" Yosunastrom laughed again, "Shoot!"

"Why do you unleash this storm upon us every year?" Boshi asked.

"Because..I can't release that information, but I can tell you that this storm won't be stopping, every year I get tired after two or three days of storm, but now, ever since I've obtained this jewel, I've been tireless! This storm will last FOREVER!"

Having that been said, Yosunastrom Blew a gust of wind at them, making them fly out the doors, which closed behind them.

"That guy has got some major issues!" Dave sighed.

Bowser appeared in a throne room, Roshi right behind him.

"What the...this is my castle! My throne room!" Bowser gaped.

"That explains the bad Feng Shui, this room is terrible!" Roshi insulted.

"Shut up!" Bowser yelled, "What am I doing here?"

"Do I look like I know? Let's get going." Roshi said, walking out of the throne room and into the halls.

"What in the!" Bowser gasped as Castle hall had a giant staircase leading down, "That wasn't here before!"

"No, ya think!" Roshi said sarcastically, "let's go down!"

"Whatever." Bowser grumbled walking down the stairs.

Down under the castle Bowser noticed that it was quiet. Suddenly they heard an enormous cheer!

"FOR THE KOOBEL'S!"

"Koobels?" wondered Roshi.

They sneaked towards a large door and put their ears against it.

"We will crush Bowser under are grasp! With this jewel we found are koopa rebellion with be UNSTOPPABLE!"

"FOR THE KOOBEL'S!"

"We are the almighty, observe as I test this out on our volunteer!"

There was a loud zapping noise and a lot of murmuring.

"As you can plainly see, we can be all powerful! We can be unde-Wait, we have an intruder! Our resident boo has just informed us that, Bowser himself is beyond the great doors!"

There was a lot of chairs scrapping and yelling, then quiet.

"RRRRAAAARRRGGG!" Bowser yelled flying through the door, Roshi at his heels, only to find very long tables, most of the chairs upturned.

"Where'd they go?" Roshi asked, before his question was answered as hundred of koopas with blue headbands fell at them from the sky.

"Ahh!" Bowser yelled Diving under a table after being pelted by shells, realizing the were dealing with parakoopas. As he looked at Roshi, he saw him eat a blue shelled koopa and, Gaining wings, Fly up to attack the koopas.

"Alright!" Bowser yelled, whistling, his helicopter appearing in the doorway, he jumped in it and flew up, breathing fire all around.

"You ok?" Roshi called flying past him.

"Yeah, just keep hitting them!"

Roshi flew to the top of the room, and then performed a hip drop; pummeling and smashing into Parakoopas all over, and in hitting the ground he left a small crater. Quickly flying back up to do it again. Bowser on the other hand, Breathed in and unleashed a torrent of flames, that made Mario's fire flower power look like a small dieing match, frying dozens of parakoopas.

But as Bowser looked behind him he saw a glimpse of some gold Parakoopas, who were beating on Roshi, before being knocked out of his Copter, unconscious before he hit the ground.

Princess peach was lying on her bed, bored out her mind when she heard some screaming; quickly sitting up she spotted two small things in blue jumpsuits, who were both wrestling a Girl with brown hair and a yellow dress. The girl was pushed into the jail cell and on to the ground.

"Don't you people have any manners?" The girl growled, standing up and brushing her dress.

"Princess Daisy? What are you doing here?" Peach gasped.

"Peach? Well what do you know, fancy meeting you here!" Daisy laughed.

"How have you been?" Peach asked.

"Oh¼I'm so sorry to break up this lovely reunion, but now that I have both princesses, well¼I'm guessing you have some questions for me?" Raz asked floating down from above.

"Ok, why did you capture us?" Daisy asked.

"Simple, think of how your kingdoms will be without their precious princesses." Raz laughed.

"But...their will be chaos!" Peach Exclaimed.

"Exactly! Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving, I have some business to attend to!" Raz giggled, floating out of sight.

"Wow..." Peach gasped.

"Yeah, what kind of all powerful super villain giggles?" Daisy asked.

(Please review! Thanks to kuramafangirl11 for being the first person to review in me life, I accept Suggestions, In fact, those are better...Sorry for any little 1/4 things...)

**Sparky Johnson**


	3. Return of Moltar?

Return of Moltar?

Mario and Yoshi quietly walked down the passageway, looking for signs of whatever attacked Leo and the others, but to no prevail. They came to a large door, which Mario cautiously entered. It was completely overflowing with lava, and what looked like many different stone lily pads floating around, occasionally bumping into each other. Mario wondered vaguely how the stone didn't melt. The room smelled very strongly of charcoal and the only light source was the radiant lava itself. The minute Mario entered the doorway it closed, with Yoshi still on the other side.

"Mario!" Yoshi yelled, though you could hear him only faintly seeing as though the door was extremely thick.

"Try to find a way in!" Mario yelled.

"Okay!" Yoshi agreed, and Mario could hear him faint thumping upon the door.

"He won't get through, that door isssss indestructible." A hissing voice said, seemingly seeping up from the lava.

"That voice." Mario whispered, "Moltar!"

"Yesssss, excellent, is that puny little brain of yoursssss isssss truly paying off?" Moltar laughed, jumping out of the lava, landing on a lily pad. He was in the form that looked like one big Goomba.

"Moltar you scum! Give me the ruby Gemereld." Mario yelled.

"Ha! No thanksssss!" Moltar hissed.

"Then I'll take it!" Mario yelled, using his utmost jumping ability to carefully but quickly hop pad from pad at Moltar ending on the pad behind him, then jumped, connecting with his head.

"Ow! I forgot the ssssstupid Goomba gave you thossssse bootsssss!" Moltar screamed in rage.

"Got that straight! You're not feeling so sure of yourself now are ya? " Mario yelled, bounding at Moltar again, but this time Moltar moved out of the way, diving into the lava.

"Where am I? Am I here? Or over here? When will I come out? And where?" Moltar hissed.

"Stop playing games and show your-"Mario started before Moltar burst out from under the pad Mario was on, flipping it over, Mario barely jumped off in time, landing on a different pad. When he spun around he found that Moltar must have dived under the lava.

"You're a sly one Mario, too sly. Massssster will be pleasssssed with me once you are dead, and I will be hisssss sssssecond in command!" Moltar hissed.

All around Mario a misty haze started to rise, making the entire room like a sauna.

"I see! You're going to dehydrate me? Well I think not!" Mario laughed pulling out a canteen, putting to his mouth, but gasped when nothing came out, "What the? It must have all evaporated already!"

"Hahahahaha! Mario you are too ssssstupid!" Moltar laughed.

"Shut up! Who's this master of yours?" Mario panted.

"That doesn't matter, you being dead does! Getting warm?" Moltar laughed.

"No!" Mario Yelled stubbornly, yet he knew if this kept up, he would lose. His shoes were heating up under him, causing him to slightly hop from one foot to another.

"Ha! You're weakening! I can smell it!" Moltar hissed.

"Smell it? Now you're not making any sense!" Mario asked.

"Well, thisssss game isssss getting boring, I'll gladly end it now!" Moltar laughed.

"Really?" Mario asked sarcastically, not noticing a small amount of mini Moltar's climbing behind him, which formed into a normal sized goomba, made from lava, its soulless eyes dead set on Mario's back.

"Let'ssssss jussssst sssssay I have a feeling!" Moltar hissed.

Right as the mini Moltar jumped at Mario, he swung around and smacked it with his Hammer, sending it directly into the door, melting it from its spot. Almost instantly two things happened. One thing was an instant rush of breezy air rushing into the room, making Mario, whose head was glistening with sweat, undergo a quite pleasing feeling. The second thing was Yoshi rushing in and almost falling into the lava, instead skidding to a stop.

"Yoshi watch out! He's in the lava! Get out!" Mario yelled, using his last unevaporated strength to jump back to the entrance, hopping on Yoshi, "Run!"

Behind them Moltar was screaming with fury, Mario saw A shining Light for a second and realized Moltar must be using the power of the Gemereld. Moltar seemed to just absorb all the lava in the room, then flowed at them, like a massive tsunami with eyes. They both would have been incinerated if it wasn't for Yoshi, who ran the moment he realized what was happening.

"You're both mine!" Said a Hissing voice from all around them as Yoshi sped up the slanted path. Moltar was behind them, slowly gaining. Mario looked behind him, observing Moltar, his eyes narrowed and he turned his head back, leaning forward to Yoshi's ear.

"Yoshi listen, when we reach the entrance I need you to get out as fast as you can, I have a plan." Mario explained.

"What's this plan?!" Yoshi asked.

"I'm going to grab the Gemereld." Mario said.

"What? But it's inside Moltar, how are you suppos-wait…No! You'll melt!" Yoshi argued.

"Too late!" Mario yelled jumping off Yoshi, who was moving too fast to stop himself from flying over the quicksand, and into the dirt past it.

Mario spun around to face the wave with an unwavering look on his face; he looked straight into Moltar's eyes, and then jumped directly into the wave. There was a few seconds of silence as Yoshi watched Mario seemingly commit suicide.

"What? I didn't think Mario wasssss that ssssstup-"Started Moltar but stopped dead as a glowing light inside him expanded and there was a globe shuddering detonation.

A small fried object hit the ground at speeds unknown, and one could barely recognize it as Mario, a small ruby clutched in his hand.

"Mario!" Yoshi yelled in disbelief, "You're alive!"

Yoshi dug around in his saddle bags and yanked out a piece of happy fruit, and shoved it down Mario's throat. Mario coughed to some extent, then the ash seemed to just fall off his body and clothes.

"Wow that was one heck of a ride!" Mario laughed, yet he couldn't seem to stop, he was too happy that he survived, "This is great, I did it, I really did!"

"Alright Mario!" Yoshi cheered.

"More like alright Yoshi; if it wasn't for you I'd be extra crispy right now." Mario thanked.

"Yeah well!' Yoshi said, embarrassingly, "That was a big risk."

Mario thought for a second, the smile on his face turning into a frown, and said, "There's one thing bothering me though."

"What?" Yoshi asked, pulling Mario off the ground.

"Raz said only I could touch the Gemereld, how come Moltar could?"

"Um, well we just have to ask him!" Yoshi laughed.

"Yeah, let's just get out of here." Mario sighed.

"Agreed!" Yoshi laughed.

"Um…where do we go?" Mario asked.

"This way!" Yoshi sighed, yanking Mario on to his back and walking on.

None of them seemed to notice the tiny red goomba mope off in the opposite direction.

Luigi wandered into the mansion, a dank smell hit his nose, and he was oblivious to Gilbert and Boomer following after him.

"Hey Luigi, this way!" Boomer said pointing up a staircase, tapping Luigi's shoulder.

"AH!" Luigi yelled, "Don't do that!"

"Who's there?" A gruff voice yelled, a flashlight beam shining from a hallway to their left.

The three of them dived behind a sofa, just as an Aqua Co. member walked into the room.

"I heard someone, Alaster is that you?" Gruff voice asked, flashlight shining all over the place.

Suddenly his flashlight seemed to sputter in his hands, "Ow!" He cried dropping it making it break. There was darkness everywhere and gruff voice moved over to the sofa, "Alaster this isn't funny man, get out here!"

"Gilbert listen, I need you to go over and trap that guy in an egg!" Luigi whispered.

"Ok!" Gilbert responded, creeping around behind gruff voice and quickly eating him, turning him into an egg, which Luigi promptly threw out the window.

"Up here!" Boomer whispered, having already floated up the stairs.

Luigi and Gilbert climbed up the stairs and throwing open the main doors and found them selves in a room where many ghosts floated, in bubbles, above everything.

After popping all of the bubbles and receiving their thanks most of the boos vanished but a few remained.

"Thanks Boomer baby!" A slightly green tinted Boo with flowers on her head thanked Boomer, "Are you? Mario!"

"Err, no I'm his brother Luigi!" Luigi explained.

"Oh, I'm bow! This is my butler, Bootler!" Bow thanked, pointing at and elderly boo behind her.

"We are trying to get this gold jewel, I heard you have it?" Luigi asked.

"I did, but those blue suited scoundrels took it!" Bow sighed.

"We have to get it back!" Bootler cried.

"Agreed, but how?" Luigi wondered, but his wondering was caught short as a flashlight beam flashed up at them.

"Hey! Who's up there! Alaster said nobody's allo-Hey my flashlight! What the!" The Aqua Co. member asked as the beam disappeared, "Hey what's that? Oh my god! Get away!"

They heard a short snarl, then the sound of something falling, then something being dragged across the ground.

Luigi turned to look at the four people behind him, Bow and Boomer both seemed paler, Bootler, whose bad hearing didn't seem to notice, But Gilbert was quivering plainly, "Wh-wh-wh-what was th-th-th-that?"

"I don't know, but we have to be brave." Luigi whispered, "Just stay calm."

"It's the dream wolves." Bow whispered, "They've been after the mansion for a while now."

"Wolves?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, they're taking advantage of the circumstances, here follow me!" Bow Said moving a wardrobe over to reveal a small tunnel. They crawled down the tunnel and into an undersized room, but big enough to hold them.

"The Dream wolves are normal wolves, which have to power to enter dreams, they can read your dreams, your memory's, your mind, they find your worst fear, then assume it's shape." Bow explained.

"Dear me! Did someone say Dream wolves?" Bootler asked.

"Quiet Bootler!" Boomer shushed as they heard sniffing from down the tunnel.

"Garr!" Something growled at the other end.

"Garr?" Luigi silently whispered.

"I'm going to get it!" Gilbert whispered aiming an egg down the tunnel and flinging it, Seconds later they heard a yipping sound and a thump.

"Nice shot Gilbert!" Bow encouraged, floating over and dragging the wolf down the tunnel and in the small amount of light emitting from Bow, Boomer, and Bootler Luigi could see the wolf's features. It was a grizzly dull green, patches of its fur fallen off, pointy yellow teeth peeked out from its maw.

"That thing is butt ugly!" Gilbert whispered.

Luigi could suddenly sense the Gold Gemereld moving from under them.

"Quick! Bow! The Jewel is under us! Can you check it out?" Luigi asked.

"Okay, I'll take you with me! Group hug!" Bow laughed holding on to everyone and plummeting through the ground, invisible.

Under them was a horrific sight, an Aqua Co. member was slumped against a wall, clutching a glowing gold jewel. Two other members were on the ground, one looked as though it when through a blender, his clothes shredded. Three Dream wolves had him cornered.

Luigi broke free from Bow and jumped at the wolves, hitting each of them in turn on the head. All three slumped to the ground.

"Who are you?" The Aqua Co. member asked.

"Um, I'm a new recruit! Why don't you hand that jewel over?" Luigi lied.

"No you aren't!" The member yelled, "Get away!"

Suddenly the jewel glowed even brighter and there was a flash, and nothing was left of the Aqua Member but ashes. The Gemereld fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Well, at least he didn't suffer." Bootler said.

Luigi walked up to the Gemereld and was about to pick it up when a ruthless growl stopped him. Whirling around he saw one of the wolves, the largest one, staring at him. The other two were growling at the others.

Luigi found himself staring into the wolves eyes; he couldn't pull his eyes away. He was barely aware of Bow yelling to look away. His ears had a dim buzzing in them, and he felt as though everything was spiraling down.

**_Mario! That's my toy! Give it back!_**

The wolf knew it was too late for Luigi, and started walking slowly towards him, fangs bared.

**_Mario! Where are you going? Can I come? Why not?_**

The wolf was practically on top of him, its fangs inching closer to his throat.

In the background the others were fighting both the other wolves.

**_Mario mail! It's for you, like always! Yeah from peach!_**

Luigi hardly felt the wolf get smacked off him, and became normal again, after being smacked back forth by a paper fan for a few seconds.

"Ow!" Luigi grumbled.

"Dude, you were totally out of it!" Gilbert explained.

"Yeah, I had these memory's" Luigi explained.

"I'd rather not hear about it, we have some company!" Bow said pointing at some more wolves that appeared, of them he recognized as the one that tried to eat him, the gold Gemereld in his mouth, it glowed brightly, and as Luigi watched the wolf seemed to be getting bigger, and he realized it was standing on his hind legs, it's hands now clutching the Gemereld, but he brought the Gemereld to his mouth and swallowed the jewel entirely.

"I am Loupgarou!" The wolf growled.

(A.N: That's pronounced Loop-garu! Cookie to anyone who knows what that means!)

"You can talk?" Bow asked!"

"Obviously!" Loupgarou Snarled.

"That can't be good!" Gilbert whispered.

"In my new form I'm undefeatable!" Loupgarou Yelled, the mansion shuddered and you could sense the raw power coming from him.

"This is definitely not good!" Gilbert whispered.

"But, I can't have any competition!" Loupgarou snarled grabbing both his companions with his paws, and throwing both of them through the roof."

"Did I mention this wasn't good?" Gilbert whispered.

"Will you shut up?" Luigi whispered back.

"Sorry."

"Now perish under my power!" Loupgarou roared rushing at Luigi.

Luigi jumped out of the way and swung his hammer striking Loupgarou in the face, but he kept going and crashed into Bootler, who disappeared just in time, taking a struggling bow with him.

"Ow! Crash and burn!" Boomer snickered, but stopped when Loupgarou turned on him, snarling, and slashed at him, but went right through him as he turned invisible at just the right time. His claws pummeled the ground breaking through it completely, causing them all to plummet into the underground store. Luigi jumped at Loupgarou thumping him on his forehead, but was smacked by his ham-sized palm and flown into the wall, leaving cracks and splinters in it. Gilbert aimed his egg, tossing it into Loupgarou's eye, who screamed and mashed Gilbert into the floor, grinding him with his paw. Luigi recovered from the blow, smashed his hammer as hard as he could into the back of Loupgarou's paw. He bellowed with fury and raised his paw for a devastating blow to Luigi, when Boomer appeared in front of him.

"BOOOOOOOOO!" Boomer screamed, doing his gigantic ghost thing.

"AHHHH!" Loupgarou yelled falling back on the ground.

Gilbert took advantage of Loupgarou being on the ground and jumped above him, hip dropping him over and over again. Loupgarou rolled over and stood up, both fists clenched and above his head, and brought them down on Luigi, smashing only the ground, seeing as Luigi dodged out of the way and jumped up. Luigi flew through the air, and connected with Loupgarou's muzzle; unfortunately he brought his paw up and pushed Luigi into his mouth.

"No!" Gilbert shouted.

"Mario, um, I mean Luigi!" Boomer yelled.

"Hahahahaha! Your friend is food for me now! And you both are next!" Loupgarou roared, taking a step, but he suddenly clenched his stomach, taking a few steps back, he opened his mouth to say something, but it was as though he was choking. Suddenly Luigi came splurging out, covered in wolf drool and slobber, clutching a gold jewel. Loupgarou screamed as he shrunk down to a normal wolf size, then eyeing Luigi, Boomer and Gilbert, dashed up the stairs and out of the room, yipping. Bootler and Bow reappeared in front of them, Bow looked very annoyed.

"Are you guys ok?" Bow asked, looking from each of them.

"Yeah, where were you?" Boomer asked.

"I would have been fighting with you if Bootler would have let me!" Bow said angrily.

"Lady Bow, I couldn't allow you to get hurt!" Bootler replied.

"I'm a ghost, it wouldn't have mattered!" Bow said.

"Well, Gilbert and I have to go!" Luigi replied.

"Do you?" Bow asked, "Ok, see you Luigi! I'd go with you, but," Bow laughed, pointing at Bootler.

"That's ok! Your mansion needs you!" Gilbert replied.

"Yeah, in fact, Boomer! Why don't you go with Luigi?" Bow asked.

"Go? Well if it's ok with you and Gilbert." Boomer replied.

"Yeah, you can come." Gilbert said.

"Let's go!" Luigi replied.

They ran out of the mansion, to find that heavy rain was pouring down on them.

"Hey the dome left!" Gilbert shouted.

"Yeah, but why was it there in the first place?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know!" Boomer replied.

"Whatever, let's go find that pipe!" Luigi yelled, running down the path.

_Toad walked down a dark bridge, every step he took caused a piece of bridge behind him to crumble off. At the end of the bridge he came to a glowing white jewel, and he suddenly realized Fade was next to him. Fade took a step and grabbed the Gemereld, which instantly flashed, Exploding, and Toad was flung into the darkness._

Toad woke up screaming, his bed damp from sweat, before he realized where he was. He was in a small timber hut, some medical cabinets in the corner; another bed across from him was holding Fade, who was still asleep. Two penguins hurried into the hut.

"Are you ok?" one of them squeaked.

"Um, y-y-y-yeah, I think so." Toad asked.

"Hi, I'm Ronald." The other penguin said.

"And I'm Donald!' The one with the squeaky voice said.

"Hi, d-d-d-did you save m-m-me?" Toad stuttered.

"No, that was Herringway!" Ronald replied.

"Yeah he found you on the ground, you were out cold! He brought you and your friend," Donald jerked a wing at Fade, "To us!" Donald explained.

"R-r-r-really?" Toad stammered laying back down on his bed.

"Yeah, you should thank him when your friend wakes up." Ronald said waddling over to a medical cabinet and pulling out some hot cocoa, then waddling back to Toad.

"Drink that!" Donald demanded, pointing at the cocoa, "It will warm you up."

"Th-th-th-thanks" Toad shivered, grabbing the cocoa and took a taste." Wow that feels a lot better!"

"He told you!" Ronald said.

"Hmmmmm!" Fade moaned, rolling in his bed, "Ah!" He shouted abruptly hopping off his bed.

"Fade are you okay?" Toad asked, hopping from his own bed.

"Y-y-y-yeah! I'm just r-r-r-really cold." Fade stuttered.

"Here drink this!" Toad said, handing the cocoa to Fade, who drank it all swiftly, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah! That cocoa works miracles!" Fade laughed, "Now we just have to find the Crystal Gemereld!"

"Crystal? Herringway had a crystal, but he mailed it to his cousin!" Ronald piped up.

"Mailed it? Why?" Toad asked.

"Go ask him yourself!" Donald said, pointing out of the hut.

"Ok thanks!" Fade said, pulling toad on his back, and trotting out of the hut.

"Can you believe them?" Ronald asked.

"Yeah, no tip!" Donald whined, putting the cocoa away.

Outside Fade and Toad realized they must have been out for awhile, because it was several hours later. They could actually see the stars, though dimly through all the rain and snowfall. In front of them was a ice-covered lake, a few penguins were ice-skating. They both wondered how they didn't freeze to the spot. Some houses had smoke billowing from the chimneys. Toad and Fade walked up to the first house, a sign saying the mayor, was on it. The next house said, "Herringway! The detective of tomorrow "on it.

"This must be the place!" Fade said, knocking at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Um, we need to talk to you!" Toad yelled.

"…" There was silence, "Come in!"

Entering the house, they found it wasn't too different from the hut, just bigger, no medical cabinets, and some bookshelves. Herringway was sitting on a chair, a book in his wing, pipe in his mouth.

"Who are you?" He asked, setting his book down.

"I'm Toad, and this is Fade, we heard from a reliable source that you had a Crystal?" Toad asked.

"Why yes, yes I did." Herringway replied, "Why? Was it yours?"

"Well, not exactly." Toad said.

"I sent it to my cousin!" Herringway explained.

"Darn!"

"Well actually I didn't." Herringway confessed.

"You didn't? Then why did you say that?" Fade asked.

"To keep it from being stolen my boy!" Herringway laughed.

"Who would steal it?" Toad asked.

"Well, all those greedy penguins out there!" Herringway replied, "Its right here!" Herringway reached down under his chair and pulled out a glowing white jewel, The Crystal Gemereld.

"There it is, can I hold it?" Toad asked.

"Sure, I think I can trust you!" Herringway responded.

Toad took hold of the Gemereld and looked at it.

"Could, do you think, can I have this?" Toad asked, raising the crystal up.

"Hmm, I don't know. Why do you ne-"But at that moment there was a knock on Herringway's door, and Ronald burst in, followed closely by Donald.

"Herringway! A snowstorm is coming! Just thought we'd warn ya!" Ronald yelled.

"And we have to take these two back to their cabin!" Donald squeaked grabbing Toad and Fade, dragging them out of the room.

"It's ok! Just take it!" Herringway yelled, as Toad was yanked from the house.

"Thanks!"

Back at the hut Toad and fade sat down on their respected beds.

"So, once this snowstorm passes, we just have to head back, I wonder if the others are having it this easy!" Toad laughed.

"Somehow I don't think they are." Fade replied laying back on his bed, "I'm taking a nap."

"Me too." Toad agreed setting the Gemereld under his mattress.

-----In the middle of the night-----

The moonlight was the only brightness illuminating the small hut Toad was in. The only sound heard in the cabin was the rapid drops of rainfall and wind speed and snowfall, and the steady breathing of Fade and Toad.

The door to the hut slowly creaked open, and a waddling figure walked into the hut, it waddled to Toad's bed and snuck a wing under Toad's bed, pulling out a glowing Crystal.

"Heh heh heh!" It giggled, and then dashed out the room.

-----In the morning-----

"IT'S GONE!"

"What is?" Fade asked.

"The Gemereld!"

"WHAT!"

"What happened?" Ronald yelled, rushing into the hut.

"Did someone steal the crystal?" Donald.

"How did you know about that?" Fade asked, rounding on Donald.

"Um, don't hurt me! Herringway told us about it!" Donald cried.

"Yeah! He's a detective! He could help you find it!" Ronald exclaimed.

"Alright let's go." Fade said, running outside, into the rain and snow.

-----At Herringway's house-----

"Herringway!" Donald shouted, bursting into the house.

"What? What is it?" He asked grumpily, setting his book down again.

"There's a thief about! It's a mystery!" Toad explained.

"Already? It's the crystal isn't it?" Herringway sighed, "Ronald has anyone left the town?"

"No, everyone's staying because of the approaching snowstorm." Ronald replied.

"I see…which leaves me to believe…the thief is in the room!" Herringway exclaimed, rushing over to lock the door.

"Hmm…what do you remember last Toad?" Herringway asked.

"Well, during the night I heard a laugh." Toad answered.

"Ah-ha! What kind of laugh?"

"Um, well, it was a laugh, what do you mean?"

"Come on! Work with me boy! A whoop? Giggle? Heeheehee?"

"A giggle, without doubt a giggle!"

"I see, well I need to hear everyone's laugh!" Herringway announced.

"What?" Ronald shouted.

"Do you have a problem with that Ronald?" Herringway asked.

"Yeah, it's stupid!"

"I agree." Fade said.

"Hmm…I have the thief!" Herringway yelled.

"Who?" Toad asked.

"It was…you!" Herringway yelled, pointing at Fade.

"What?" Fade gasped.

"…Seriously, that was funny, but who's the thief?" Toad asked.

"Fade!" Herringway said.

"It's so simple!" Ronald exclaimed.

"No…it was Ronald." Donald sighed, holding up the crystal.

"Ah! You stole that from me!" Ronald yelled.

"After you already stole it!" Donald growled, tossing the Gemereld to Toad, who caught it.

"Um…so!" Ronald yelled, "They didn't tip us!"

"Arrg!" Toad yelled, tackling Ronald, "Call the police!"

"Ok!" Fade yelled, rushing to the door, unlocking it, and then running out.

"Get off me!" Ronald yelled, struggling to push Toad off him, as some police penguin's rushed in and handcuffed him.

"Thank you officers!" Herringway said.

"Ok now we have it!" Fade cried, pulling toad on him, "Let's go!"

"Don't get caught in the snowstorm!" Donald called.

"We won't!" Toad yelled back walking out the door, "We can't climb the mountain again."

"No, we have to walk to the harbor and sail back!" Fade explained.

"Alrighty!" Toad cheerfully laughed, pocketing the Gemereld.

Bloomba found himself being dragged, rather roughly, through the stanky humid corridors of chomp cave. A blindfold had been wrapped around his head, but he could tell Xoshi was also being dragged behind him, Suddenly his blindfold was ripped off, also roughly, and he was shoved into a moist, sludgy cave, that reeked of things…well you don't want to know.

"Ugh!" Bloomba grimaced landing only inches away from a puddle of fluid, then got up, just as Xoshi was tossed in.

"I thought you said King Chomp couldn't talk!" Bloomba accused.

"He can't, well, he couldn't, and he wasn't nearly that big before!" Xoshi replied, sitting down on a filthy bench.

"Well what happened?" Bloomba asked.

"Hmm, maybe it has something to do with the Gemereld!" Xoshi thought as the bench he was sitting on snapped under his weight, "Ow!"

"Wait…I have a plan!" Bloomba whispered leaning in near Xoshi.

"I'm listening!" Xoshi replied, leaning in also his eye's widened, "Uh-huh…ok…pure genius!"

-----A few minutes later-----

"Um…sir, I had an accident." Xoshi said walking up to the bars, and pointing to an egg on the ground.

"Eww! Well, bring it up here!" The guard demanded.

Xoshi shakily walked up to the egg and picked up the egg, which was strangely heavier then normal then brought it to the guard, who opened the door.

"Arrg!" Bloomba yelled Head bonking the guard, "That's what you get for not looking by your feet!"

The guard fell down splitting the egg which contained another egg. Xoshi quickly disposed of the other guard by hip dropping him.

"Ok let's go!" Bloomba yelled, jumping on Xoshi, who streaked down the hallway like a bullet bill.

It took awhile, but they finally managed to find the throne room, where the king was asleep, snoozing peacefully. His guards were also asleep, some Chuckola Cola by their feet. Xoshi sneaked over to them and out them both into eggs. Then they slowly crept up to the huge mass that was the king, and Xoshi silently cried, "Look, his crown."

In the center of the king's crown was a glowing blue jewel, which shined even more brightly as Bloomba approached.

"It's the Sapphire Gemereld." Xoshi whispered in awe.

"Yeah, and it's mine now!" Bloomba laughed silently, hopping up on King Chomp's chain and hopping from one to another, before Xoshi could say stop. As he arrived at King Chomp's head, he walked across the top to the crown when King Chomp's eye opened, and the pupil moved up towards Bloomba, who didn't notice any of this.

"Bloomba! Watch out!" Xoshi yelled.

"Huh? Why?" Bloomba wondered.

"**How dare you! I'll swallow you whole!**" The king raged Moving his head down, then thrusting it back up, straight into the ceiling.

"Ahh!" Bloomba cried, whose spike stuck in the ceiling.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA!**" The king laughed, lowering his head again.

"No!" Xoshi yelled, taking careful aim, and then tossing it at Bloomba, hitting him and removing him from the stone, right as The king smashed again, this time bursting through the roof, and landing outside in the pouring rain, a gaping hole above them letting the pouring rain in.

"Oh great!" Bloomba whined, "How are we supposed to beat him?"

"I don't know! I didn't expect this!" Xoshi mumbled, "If we can get that stinking crown off him!"

"Let's go then, we aren't getting anywhere here. How are we supposed to get out?" Bloomba asked.

"Over there," Xoshi shouted pointing at some roots from a large upturned tree, which was hanging down from the hole.

"Ok." Bloomba agreed jumping on Xoshi's back.

They slowly climbed awkwardly up the roots, and dirt kept falling into Bloomba eyes, who whined in protest. When they reached the solid ground of the island they saw King chomp rampaging in the distance, bellowing in rage. He suddenly turned, spotted them, and then barreling down upon them. Xoshi grabbed Bloomba then yanked him away from the massive head of the king, which smashed into the ground, dirt and wet sand spraying everywhere.

"We have to knock that crown off!" Xoshi shouted, wiping his eyes of sand.

"Yeah, I got an idea! Throw me up there! I'll knock it off!" Bloomba explained.

"Ok!" Xoshi agreed, swallowing Bloomba then making him in an egg, which he threw. Only problem was he didn't expect The King to have moved, so the egg was overshot, and landing in a palm tree. The king, now even angrier then before, charged at Xoshi, who ran away but was caught up in the spray of sand and quickly fell over, unable to see from sand in his eyes. Bloomba, who just broke out from the egg and fell from the tree rushed over to Xoshi and helped him up.

"This is useless; He's just too big and strong!" He yelled.

"Don't say that! There is no defeat! Only victory! We just have to think." Xoshi replied.

"Move!"

Both of them dodged as King Chomp came down for another earth shattering blow. Xoshi pulled out another egg and tossed it, but it over shot again, heading towards Bloomba. Bloomba, thinking quick, Whipped off his hat and head bonked the egg back, this time it hit the crown dead on, yet amazingly, it didn't fall, only tilted.

"Darn!" Bloomba yelled.

"**Ha! Is that all? Your puny attempts are worthless! CHOMPS! STAND HUT! DESTROY THE ENEMY!**" King Chomp roared, whipping his chain against the ground. In a matter of seconds, hundreds of chomps snaked their way out of the ground, and started a huge frenzy of biting mouths, barking, and the occasional Meow. Unfortunately, in the midst of the chomps, King Chomp was confused and failed to spot Xoshi and Bloomba, who had both crawled on the end of King's chain.

"**Stop! STOP! Where are they? ARRRRRRR! Come out and fight me!**" King yelled, looking around.

None of the chomps managed to see the egg zoom towards Kings Crown, nor did any of them see it knock the crown from King's head. What they did see was the crown hit the ground and King shrink rapidly.

"**What! Impossible**? No! No! This isn't even com-bark! Woof! Arf! Arf!" King yelled, growing increasingly smaller, until he was only the size of a full grown chomp.

Bloomba quickly grabbed the crown and, with Xoshi's help, pried the Gemereld from it, and then both of them disappeared.

"That was too close!" Xoshi panted.

"Yeah, um, how do we get out of here?" Bloomba asked.

"I don't know!" Xoshi replied, looking left and right franticly.

They were in the little amount of woods left on Chomp Island, hiding behind a tree, wet shrubs, leaves and bark all around them, ahead, 499 angry chomps, and one very angry King. Behind, more wood. Quickly deciding the wood were better then the chomps, they both barreled through the forest, away from the chomps. They ran until the came across a hole, and they could hear rushing water down it, then again, they could hear rushing water all around them.

"Should we jump?" Bloomba asked, sneaking a peek behind him.

"Yeah, its better then mister bark a lot back there, besides, I think this leads down to the sewers, and they'll lead to Yoshi Island." Xoshi said, wiping water from his eyes in attempt to see better, but to no prevail.

"Ok, Jeranomo!" Bloomba yelled dragging Xoshi down into the dark, damp, dinky pits of the sewers.

"Ok, Can you climb it?" Boshi asked, pointing up the cloud building.

"Well I'll try!" Dave grumbled.

Dave and Boshi were both trying to scale the back of the cloud palace, after failing to open the door again. Dave was climbing the wall with, surprisingly enough, almost no difficulty.

"Man, this is easy!" He called, looking down at Boshi.

"Well, you said you had a ladder?" Boshi asked, seeing Dave reached the top.

"Yeah!" Dave laughed, ducking into his shell, the coming out with what looked like a small, brown koopa shell.

"What's that?" Boshi asked, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"It's the latest in Koopa technology! A Koopa Kapsule!" Dave shouted dropping the shell at Boshi who caught it.

"What do I do with it?" Boshi asked, inspecting the shell.

"Um, I think you just have to press the shell down." Dave explained, "Now hurry up!"

"Ok, ok." Boshi sighed, and then pushed the shell down.

The Kapsule, which started glowing, dropped out of Boshi's hands. The minute it hit the ground it made a small noise, like a bell, then just turned into smoke.

"Ok..." Boshi wondered as the smoke just wafted there.

All of a sudden, the smoke started twisting itself into the shape of a ladder, which then condensed into a real, wooden ladder, which was just tall enough to reach the top.

"I'm, um, Impressed." Boshi said, cautiously climbing the ladder.

"You better be, that was my only Kapsule left!" Dave yelled, stomping over to the middle of the roof.

"Now what do we do?" Boshi asked, walking next to Dave.

"Um…we have to get inside there." Dave thought.

"I know, back off!" Boshi said, scooting Dave off to the side then jumping up.

"Don't do that you'll make too muc-"But it was too late, as Boshi had already hip dropped the ceiling, breaking through it, and crashing onto the ground. Dave hopped through the hole behind him, "Nice one…" He sneered.

"Shut up." Boshi grumbled, standing up and brushing himself off.

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want you here!" Bellowed a voice from above, a voice belonging to Yosunastrom, "Now I have to fix the ceiling!"

Dave and Boshi looked up to see Yosunastrom; He was dark grey with anger, examining the hole in the ceiling, "Great, just great." He muttered.

"Um, sorry." Boshi apologized.

"Hey!" Dave whispered, nudging Boshi, "Stick to the plan."

"Well sorry, he is kind of my god ya know!" Boshi whispered back, before raising his voice and turning to look at Yosunastrom, "I just wanted to know, please tell me, why you unleash this storm upon us?" Boshi asked.

"Err, I told you Th…oh…alright, but only once, so listen up!" Yosunastrom sighed, floating down to him, patches of gray fading to white.

"A long, long time ago, a brave Yoshi, by the name of…I think it was…it's been so long…ah, yes, it was Tsuyoshi. He was the son of the village elder. The Yoshi Island was running low on water, and facing drought. They knew that if something wasn't done, the super happy tree might dry up. The elder told his son, in order for the jungle and crops to survive they needed rain, and in order for rain they needed magic. He told Tsuyoshi the he needed to travel to the volcano, in search of his old babysitter, who was a Magikoopa, by the name of…um…well…oh! Kamek! " Dave gasped suddenly, "See, Kamek had been banned from the village because of dark arts. Tsuyoshi braved the jungle, and survived the volcano, and found his babysitter, he told her of the predicament. She was a cunning old hag, who used the trust of Tsuyoshi to her advantage. Instead of making rain she created me, and cursed Yoshi Island, but, see, she created me with one flaw, I'm very tired a lot, but this crystal has given me power!" Yosunastrom said, and while telling he didn't seem to notice how Dave had snuck behind him, and grabbed the Emerald Gemereld from the pedestal which it rested.

"Hey! NOOOO!" Yosunastrom screamed, as he saw Dave rush out of the place, Gemereld in hand, Boshi right behind him.

Outside Dave and Boshi rushed towards the pipe, but when they got to it the Gemereld suddenly flew out of Dave's hands, they turned to se Yosunastrom, the Gemereld swirling and floating around in his body. Yosunastrom was Dark grey, with red eyes, and he looked furious. Other cloud puffs were flying towards him, making him bigger, except they were all different colors. It kind of made him look like a mass of colorful cotton balls.

"HAHAHA! You think you could escape me!" Yosunastrom laughed, "I would have let you live, but now you've really made me mad!" He sucked in a cluster of air and blew it at Dave and Boshi, blowing them back and to the ground. Before they could get up he breathed in, and sucked them towards him. As they were about to be eaten, he blew again, blowing them into the cloud palace. He started inhale, but Boshi threw an egg at him, striking him in the eye.

"We can't keep this up, he's too powerful!" Boshi grumbled.

"Well, then think of a plan brainless!" Dave yelled.

Yosunastrom rose above them and inhaled an even bigger breath, then released a violent flow of winds. The current of air was moving at such extreme speeds, not only could Boshi and Dave not hear each other, but they couldn't stand without being blown down, and they were in pain because the wind speed seemed as though it was daggers, slicing into them.

"Ah! This is so-Ow-crappy, I cant-eep-stand it much-ouch-longer!" Dave yelled.

"What?" Boshi yelled struggling against the winds.

"I said-Ah!" Dave began, but was swept off his feet, fortunately for Dave; Boshi had whipped his tongue and caught a hold of Dave's foot. Unfortunately for both of them, when Boshi lashed out with his tongue, he lost his foothold and tumbled with Dave. They rolled for a short time until they reached the extent of the air stream, which is at the border of the cloud they were on. Looking over at Yosunastrom Boshi noticed his eyes were screwed up in focus. He carefully snuck a glance off the edge of the storm, and saw a sizzling desert.

"Look, we are above dry dry desert!" Boshi exclaimed, "If we could get the Gemereld we could jump off!"

"Well great! Now then…how do we get the freaking Gemereld?" Dave yelled sarcastically.

"Ok, that is it! I'm tired of your mouthing off! I'm trying to help; I don't see you doing anything!" Boshi yelled, pushing Dave.

"Don't push me!" Dave replied pushing Boshi.

"Stop being a brat!" Boshi yelled shoving Dave.

"How dare you!" Dave yelled tackling Boshi. Sadly there wasn't much room for them to hit the ground, so they plummeted down into the desert, and off the cloud. Before they hit the ground Boshi grabbed Dave and put him on his back, and as they were only feet away Boshi performed his flutter jump, and they landed gently on the ground.

"Great, great, we'll never get the Gemereld now!" Boshi complained.

"Yeah, we'd need to fly there!" Dave sneered, "Wait that's it! Follow me!" Dave cried, heading off into the desert.

"This better work out." Boshi grumbled.

Bowser woke up groggily, and scratched his head, he groaned when the events that took place came flooding back. Sitting up he found himself in a jail cell. Looking through the bars and into the cell across from him he saw his clown copter, wreaked, and a Koopa guard, who was standing a considerable distance from the cell. Roshi was in a cell across from him, and to the left. In the cell in front of him and to the right there was a large Koopa, who Bowser vaguely thought he recognized.

"Hey, little man, If you let me out of here, I'll make it worth your while!" Bowser said.

"Um, No can do Bowser, Uh, I'm supposed to guard you and the Yoshi." The Guard said.

"Him, well for disgracing the name of the Bowser Empire, I shall call you Tinkerbelle!" Bowser growled, and Roshi snickered a little.

"…" Tinkerbelle stood silently.

"Arrg!" Bowser snarled ramming the bars.

"You're not gonna get through." Tinkerbelle stated.

"I dare you to come closer you little sneak! I'll kill ya! Your gonna wish your daddy never kissed your mommy!" Bowser yelled ramming the bars again.

"He won't respond, he's as solid as the shell on his back." The Koopa in the other cell replied.

"Who are you? I recognize you!" Bowser asked, ceasing from ramming the bars and instead turning towards the koopa.

"You should, how is my son doing?" The koopa asked, grinning.

"Your son? Wait…Koopa You old dog! It is you!" Bowser yelled.

"Who?" Roshi asked.

"This Koopa here is none other then the legendary, Koopa the Quick!" Bowser stated, "He almost bested Mario in A few races."

"Really?" Roshi asked.

"Yeah, and he's also the real father of my son, Dave the Koopa." Bowser explained, eyeing the guard, "And…he…ARRG! I'M NOT TO BE COOPED UP HERE!" Bowser Yelled, ramming the bars again.

"…" Koopa said, "Anyway…my son Dave was my pride and joy, but something terrible happened."

"What?" Roshi said loudly, so Koopa could hear him over Bowser's yelling.

"It happened in my last race with Mario. In Little Big World. I told Dave to stay on the mountain, but he disobeyed and sneaked to watch me race Mario. It was the end of the race, and Mario had beaten me, by a hair, and I was walking towards him, to shake his hand, when I tripped on a rock, slamming into Mario who was about to fall off," Koopa took a breath, then continued, "Now, I wasn't about to let the only person who ever beat me in a race die, regardless of who he was, so I grabbed him to pull him away form the cliff, but the momentum flung me off instead. My guess is that Dave must have thought we got into a fist-fight and Mario threw off the edge. It was lucky I landed on a Mushroom, but I was captured by the rebellion because I stumbled into their base. I've been here ever since. Dave wandered all around until he found my will, which read that he shall now be under the custody of Lord Bowser. Bowser and me were old Golf buddies."

"Wow…" Roshi sighed, "Bowser, for star's sake, Stop it!"

Bowser kept going though, until he fell asleep on the bars.

-----During the night----

Bowser awoke to yelling and panic, pushing himself from the bars and rubbing his eyes, he noticed Roshi and Koopa were also both up. Suddenly two blue shelled Koopas came in, dragging a Magikoopa with them, who was, without doubt, the cause of the yelling.

"Kamek?" Bowser asked in disbelief.

"My lord smelliness! They've broken my wand! Those cost hundreds!" Kamek screeched, being tossed in the cell across form Bowser, next to the broken clown copter.

"Shut up!" One of the guards said, closing the door and walking out.

"Perfect, just perfect, our only chance for salvation and it's gone." Roshi sighed.

"Grr, I'm going back to bed." Bowser grumbled, getting to sleep.

-----Even later during the night-----

"Psst! Bowser get up!" Roshi whispered.

"Huh? What? Who? When?" Bowser asked groggily.

"We're escaping, me, Kamek, And Koopa. Now!" Roshi whispered.

"But how?" Bowser asked, coming back to his senses, "How?"

"Well, Roshi here snagged the keys with his tongue, then trapped Tinkerbelle in and egg, and released us!" Koopa explained, as Roshi unlocked the door.

"Alright, but we can't go until we get the Gemereld." Bowser grumbled.

"Let's go" Kamek said, hopping on her broom.

They stalked down the dark hallways, Koopa in the front, using his speed and a great scout, while Roshi carried a torch. They passed by Dozens of doors, and from the snores and talking in them, it was obvious they were rebel's rooms.

"I didn't even know my castle had these rooms." Bowser mumbled.

"I did, "Kamek said darkly, "They used to be the torture chambers."

"And you didn't tell me? How could you!" Bowser snarled, turning on Kamek.

"Sssh!" Roshi hissed.

"I didn't want you torturing everyone!" Kamek said.

"Listen hag! I'll torture who I want! When I want!" Bowser said, a little too loudly.

"Hey! Who's out there its light's ou-"Started a Yellow shelled koopa, who opened the door, right into Bowser's face, "AHHHHHHHH Bowser's loose!"

"Run!" Yelled Koopa, Rushing down the hallway, and into the grand hall.

Despite their best efforts, Bowser and the others were quickly surrounded. There were hundreds of green-shelled in the front lines; behind them were lines of blues, reds and, yellows, Along with the sound of wings from all of the Parakoopas. Suddenly the crowd parted, and a rough looking green-shelled koopa stepped into the clearing. He was wearing an epaulette (One of those thing's general's wear on their shoulders, you know) and he had a patch on one eye. He was followed by a red shelled parakoopas.

"It's the scum, Bowser." The Parakoopa said.

"Aye." Patch face said.

"What should we do?" Parakoopa asked.

"Well, the wee little Yoshi lad can be set free, and we'd be willing to allow the Legendary koopa the quick on our side, And Bowser and his Lassie will go back to the cell's," patch face said, "oh, and call down, wee lad mike!"

"Yes sir!" Parakoopa saluted, flying away.

A few minutes later a red-shelled koopa scurried forward, stumbling next to Patchy, quickly standing up and asking, "Sir! You called for me?"

"Aye, no need to be scared, lad. I've come to realize I need the wee little stone ye have?" Patchy laughed, patting Mike on the shoulder.

"Oh! Right here!" Mike said, pulling a purple jewel from his shell, and handing it to Patchy.

"Thanks, ye be excused!" Patchy said, "Ok, now listen up! My name be Captain Renaldo, I be the leader of this rebellion! This here be the most magica-""We know what it is!" Bowser snarled, cutting into Renaldo's sentence. "Aye, well that shortens this up a bit! HAR HAR HAR! Anyway, this will make the entire koopa army, super powerful!"

With that, Renaldo clutched the Gemereld to his chest, and slowly, his shell became gold instead of green. Then, with relative ease, he tossed the Gemereld into the air, and it flashed brightly, before being snatched out of the air by Kamek.

"Ah! Stop that hag!" Renaldo yelled, looking into to the sky, before being plowed over by Bowser. Roshi ate a blue shelled Koopa, and flew up again, helping Kamek, who had somehow used the power of the Gemereld to make another Wand. Koopa the Quick ran from koopa to koopa, hitting all he could on the back of the head. Soon enough the only conscious rebel koopa in the room was Renaldo, who was cornered in the middle of the room.

"Aye! This isn't looking good for me!" Renaldo muttered, fending off another one of Roshi's eggs.

"Give it up Renaldo, your beaten." Bowser snarled, taking a step closer to Renaldo.

"Aye leave me be!"

"Let's go Bowser, He isn't worth it." Roshi growled.

"Bowser me and Kamek decided we are coming with you!" Koopa said, walking toward the exit.

"Let's go…" Bowser muttered, leaving Renaldo slumped against the wall.

When the reached the big doors at the other side of the room, hopping carefully over all of the shells that littered the ground, there was a shout.

"Aye wee ladies, have some of this!" Renaldo yelled, kicking one shell in front of him, which hit another, which hit two others which hit four others, which resulted in a chain of shells whirling all over the place. Sure enough everyone, including Renaldo, now lay on the ground, bumps on their legs, a few stray shells still rolled around.

"Are you insane!?" Kamek yelled, being the only one unstruck.

"Lassie, you think I'll let you go!" Renaldo muttered, climbing to his feet, pulling a gold whistle from his shell, and then blowing it. Minutes later, hundreds of Gold shelled Koopas and Parakoopas flooded out. Though before they could see the actual number of koopas they scramble to their feet and ran out the door.

Peach was currently discussing plans for escaping with Daisy.

"Ok, Ok, when the food person comes in…I'll whack him across the head, and then we will take the keys and run!" Daisy suggested.

"Yeah, but he can't be the only guard around…" Peach sighed.

"Planning an escape huh girls?" Raz said, floating into the room.

"What? Huh? No nothing!" Daisy said, standing up.

"It doesn't matter. You'll be gone soon anyways; my brother is coming to visit!" Raz chuckled, but scowled when he mentioned his brother.

"Don't like you brother?" Peach asked.

"Shut up girl!" Raz growled, "That is none of your concern!"

"Whoa! Looks like we found a hot spot!" Daisy laughed.

"Quiet!" Raz snarled, "Once the Gemerelds get here, you'll learn where your place is!"

Raz floated up and left the room laughing.

"Learn are place? What's he playing at?" Peach asked, scratching her head.


	4. Power of the Gemerelds

Power of the Gemerelds

The day was hot, and the ground was burning, yet the high temperature didn't seem to harm Yoshi at all, and Mario was thankful for being able to ride on him. Mario had many problems in the desert heat. For instance, one time he thought he saw a chain of hot dog stands in the distance, and ended up biting a rock. Another time he swore he thought he was beating up a pokey, until Yoshi finally told him he was beating on a cactus for five minutes. That resulted in Mario sporting a very prickled hand.

"So…where are we going?" Yoshi asked, trotting along the ground in the direction Mario said.

"I told you, Dry Dry Outpost!" Mario sighed, shifting himself on the saddle, "I know a friend who can help us."

"Who?"

"He's named Moustafa. He's sort of the leader there." Mario explained.

"What makes you think he'll help us…and what do we need help for anyway?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, let's say he thinks I'm a nice guy, and we need to find out what happened to the dry dry ruins, Moustafa would know."

"I see."

"Hey bubs! Howza bout you stop for a bit?" A drawling voice called from behind them.

Mario a Yoshi spun around to face a group of seven bandits. The one in the front, likely the leader, was the one who called. In a matter of seconds they surrounded Yoshi and Mario.

"What do you want?" Mario asked.

"Me? Well, we just want ta talk." The drawling voice said, as he swaggered forward and put his arm out…Mario ignored it, "I'm Butch."

"Heh…talk." One of the other bandits muttered, rubbing his hands together greedily.

"Well Butch, we have to be going, so if you don't mind…" Mario said, starting to move forward.

"But I do mind, now listen here bubs, we want all yer coins, and yer gonna hand 'em over!" Butch said stepping in Mario's way.

"We don't have any." Yoshi said shortly.

"Don't give me that, Yer Mario! You must have thousands." Butch said.

"We aren't giving you our money." Mario said.

"Then it's gonna be taken!" Butch yelled, charging at Mario.

Mario jumped off Yoshi and landed behind Butch, but was hit by his partners on the head. He fell to the ground, and felt himself being dragged up onto his feet. It took four of the bandits to hold down Yoshi, who was still struggling. Two bandits were holding Mario.

"Heh…Empty his pockets!" Butch ordered.

Mario was quickly lifted upside down and shook him violently. First a few coins fell out, enough to last him a while, then some of his plumber's tools, and finally the ever-glowing Ruby Gemereld.

"Well Well, what do we have here? She is a beut!" Butch said, picking up the Gemereld.

"Put it down!" Mario yelled shaking him self from the bandits grip and falling on his head, only to be yanked up again.

"What's so special about this? Looks like a normal ruby ta me! Howza bout I keep this!" Butch said, pocketing the Gemereld.

"No!" Yoshi snarled.

"Aw shut up!" one of the bandits said.

"Now, men let's-OW!" Butch started, when his pants caught fire, and the Gemereld flew into Mario's hands, blasting both bandits away from him, their hands on fire.

"Whoa!" Mario shouted.

"AHHHH! It burns!" Butch screamed, completely aflame, and running in circles.

"Settle down boss!" A bandit said, trying to catch Butch with a bucket of water.

"Well of course it burns boss, its fire!" The other bandit said, letting go of Yoshi, who kicked both other bandits away from him, and ran to Mario.

"What's happening?" Yoshi asked, looking at the Gemereld, which was vibrating violently in Mario's hands, glowing so intense, it hurt to glance at.

"I…Don't…know!" Mario panted, straining to keep hold of the Gemereld.

Suddenly the Gemereld flashed yellow, then orange, and then finally red, before it Shot a beam of burning fire straight at one of Butch's bandit's. The bandit made a small noise, and then dissolved.

"You just killed Kramer! That's just perfect, now I have to tell his mom!" One of the bandits yelled.

"That's it! Everyone eliminate Mario!" Butch, who had extinguished himself, yelled.

"Ah!" Mario shouted, jumping on one of the bandit's heads, and bouncing behind Butch.

"Arrg!" One of the bandits yelled, a young one, as he was eaten and tossed quite a few yards away by Yoshi.

"Get Mario!" Butch screamed, turning around.

"Leave him alone!" Yoshi yelled, jumping over one of the bandits, only to be hit by a rock, on the head, and rebounding a few yards away, next to the bandit in the egg.

"No!" Mario cried before being dog piled by half a dozen bandits.

A sudden piercing red light started to shine from the pile, and all of the bandits suddenly jumped off Mario.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Butch cried.

"Owowowowowow!" Another bandit yelled.

Mario was standing, fire surrounding him like a blazing aura. "What's happing?" He asked no one in particular and the flames around him suddenly expanded and incinerating all of the bandits in the vicinity except for one, who was currently covered in bits of egg, and quietly mugging Yoshi's saddles. But he was staring at Mario, a sack of coins in his hand and his mouth open, in horror. The flames suddenly died away.

"Erg…Huh?" Yoshi mumbled, waking up and grapping the bandit, who didn't seem to notice.

"What should we do with him?" Yoshi asked, "…Well? Mario? Are you ok?"

"It was…horrible…I slaughtered them…I don't know what happened…"Mario whispered.

"Why? What happened Mario?" Yoshi asked.

"I…don't…know…" Mario said quietly, looking at the Gemereld in his hand, "But whatever happened, it's this things fault!"

"He…it…he was on fire…then he blew up or something! Next thing I know, everyone's gone." The bandit, who had somewhat regained his voice, stammered.

"What's your name?" Yoshi asked.

"Me? Um…I'm Clyde." The bandit said.

"But you're just a kid! What are you doing with bandits?" Mario asked, poking Clyde.

"I'm…my mom…she's like…well…she's sick, so I needed money for her operation." Clyde explained.

"Wait…are you a bandit?" Yoshi asked, "Or like…a shy guy…I mean you both wear masks."

"What?" Clyde said, "I'm a bandit…"

"So your…species…is called a bandit?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah…"

"But…you're not a bandit?"

"No…well yes…I mean not all bandits are…um…bandits."

"But that doesn't make any sense…you're a bandit, but you're not a bandit?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok, now I'm confused. Why are we even talking about this?" Mario butted in.

"I don't know." Clyde said, "Ask Mr. doesn't get it over here!"

"Mr. doesn't get it?" Yoshi repeated.

"Will both of you please shut up? We have to get to Dry Dry Outpost!" Mario shouted.

"You can't go there!" Clyde yelled, "You'll be killed on the streets!"

"What? Why?" Mario questioned.

"Well…by now the Moon Clan will know you've taken out Butches gang!" Clyde explained.

"Moon Clan? Wait, who are they, and how could they know?" Yoshi asked.

"The Moon Clan is the current Bandit Clan in the Dry Dry Outpost. I think the Frog clan is in the sewers, and the Splinter Clan is in the woods, plus the Terra Clan, in the mountains. And trust me, they will have found out somehow, you go to Dry Dry Outpost, you'll have to deal with a bunch of Moon Clan members." Clyde explained.

"Great, how are we ever see this Moustafa guy now?" Yoshi asked sarcastically.

"Huh? That green nomadmouse?" Clyde asked, "Moon Clan kicked him out a while ago, something about not cooperating, rumor is he's in the mountains right now."

"They did what?" Mario yelled.

"Kicked him out."

"Um…So now what?" Yoshi asked.

"We head to the mountains." Mario said, turning around.

"I guess…" Yoshi said.

"Um…could…could I come with you guys?" Clyde asked nervously.

Mario and Yoshi both looked at each other for a bit, before looking back at Clyde, "Uh…sure." Mario said.

"Whoa! What in star's name is that?" Yoshi shouted, pointing to the left, where once Mario and Clyde looked, they could see a two small dots fall, right at the edge of the mountains, from the storm known as Yosunastrom.

"I don't know…but am I the only one who saw them fall from the storm?" Mario asked.

"No…I did…" Clyde replied.

"Well…uh…that was awkward…maybe we'll see what it was later, we are headed in that direction." Yoshi said, scratching him head.

"I'm not sure if I want to…Mario said grimly, jumping on Yoshi's back and Clyde ran along side them.

-5 hours later-

"How…are…we…not…there…yet?" Clyde panted.

"Ok…I'm losing my patience, not only did I have to listen to you asking, "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" for the, like, millionth time this day, but you also have the nerve to act tired, when you're the one riding Yoshi!" Mario yelled.

"Um…oh yeah…I am!" Clyde laughed nervously.

"Any sign of that thing we saw earlier?" Yoshi asked.

"Nope, not one glimpse." Mario shrugged.

"It was five hours ago, hey could have went into the mountains." Clyde said.

"Ok…has this desert just gotten bigger since I was last here or what? It was easy travel back in the day!" Mario complained.

"Well…actually yeah…The founder of the outpost had the town completely moved deeper into the desert since the Toads from toad town started to gip them off. They charged 100 coins for a mushroom!" Clyde explained.

"Yeah…in that case, those things are most likely-hey there they are!" Yoshi shouted, pointing ahead of them, where two shadowed figures were walking.

"Hey…looks like, looks like I know those things!" Mario said, staring intently ahead.

"Let me see!" Clyde said, hopping up on Yoshi's head, who sneered at him, and pulling out a telescope from his clothes.

"Hmm, it's a koopa and a Yoshi, Blue, it's a blue Yoshi." Clyde said.

"A blue Yoshi and a koopa?" Mario started.

"Sounds like Dave and Boshi!" Yoshi finished.

"Dave and who?" Clyde asked, hopping down from Yoshi's head.

"Friends." Yoshi said shortly.

"Oi!" Mario yelled waving his hand in the air.

In a matter of seconds the two bands reached each other, and sure enough it was Dave and Boshi. After a short introduction sequence, they both decided to camp out.

"So…you guys got your Gemerelds?" Yoshi asked.

"Um…well…stupid face here messed it up, and we didn't get it!" Boshi blamed.

"What? It wasn't my fault!" Dave yelled, walking over to Clyde.

"I see, where was yours?" Yoshi asked, "We got ours from Moltar!"

"Well, your not gonna believe this! Yosunastrom has ours!" Boshi exclaimed.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"So he does exist!"

"Yeah, and get this!" Boshi said, as he explained the story Yosunastrom had told them.

-On the other side of the campsite-

"So, you're a Bandit?" Dave asked.

"Yeah." Clyde replied.

"Then what do you steal?"

"Oh, I'm not a bandit."

"Wait what? You just said you're a bandit!"

"I am."

"So you're a bandit, but you're not a bandit?"

"Oh no, not this again!"

-In Mario's tent-

"Zzzzzzzzzz!" Mario snored, "Snort!"

-In the morning-

After packing all of their stuff, everyone knew it was time to say goodbye, and be on their way.

"See ya Boshi!" Yoshi called.

"Bye Yoshi!" Boshi yelled.

"See ya later, Koopagator!" Clyde shouted.

"After a while, Banditdile!" Dave

"See ya later!" Mario laughed.

After a few more hours of walking, Mario, Clyde, And Yoshi finally reached the mountains.

"Phew, was that not the most challenging thing you've ever experience before, or what? Am I right? Can I get a hallelujah?" Clyde asked, holding his arms out, as if to catch something.

"Um…Sure…" Mario replied.

"Hallelujah?" Yoshi hesitantly said.

"Alrighty, let's keep going!" Clyde laughed.

"How good are you at climbing, Clyde?" Mario asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm bad, but…well…yeah I can't climb." Clyde said sullenly.

"Ok then, we'll have to find a way to get you up the cliffs." Mario said, slowly edging behind Clyde.

"I don't know do-Ow!" Clyde yelled, as he was kicked up a steep wall, which Mario and Yoshi easily jumped.

"Stars almighty, didja have to kick so hard?" Clyde asked, rubbing his butt.

"No, but I wanted to!" Mario laughed, patting Clyde on the back.

"Whatever man." Clyde muttered, moving down the path.

"Hiya!" A voice said.

"Ah, who's there?" Clyde asked.

"I'm Whacka mole!" The voice said.

"Whacka mole?" Clyde repeated.

"Yep." Whacka mole said, popping out of the ground.

"Hey Clyde who are ya talking to?" Mario asked, running up the path.

"AHHHHH! It's the Red Demon! He's come to make it hurt more!" Whacka Mole Shouted, cowering the best it could.

"Red demon?" Yoshi questioned.

"Yeah, about that, see, When I was here before, I met the little fellow, and then I, it seems mean I know, hit him on the head, and it gave me a super yummy food, called the whacka's bump…quite tasty." Mario explained.

"No more hurting! Please? Oh please don't make the head hurting begin again. Not to mention the head hurting!" Whacka Mole begged.

"Um…should we be going?" Clyde asked, through the whimpering coming from Whacka mole.

"Yeah, that would be best." Yoshi said.

"Ok, um, bye bye Whacka mole." Mario said.

"Eep! I'm sorry! Please, I'm not worthy! AHHHHH! It's the apocalypse!" Whacka mole shouted.

"Yeah, bye, and good luck with that whole apocalypse thing." Yoshi replied.

"Ok bye!" Whacka mole replied cheerfully.

After a short distance away, they reached the bridge, connecting two parts of the mountains.

"Ok…last time I was here, there was a condor named Buzzar, I think, but I beat him up, so he should be gone." Mario said, stepping on the bridge.

"Hey you! Yeah you chump!" A voice from above yelled.

"What?" Mario asked, looking up at the two small condors falling from the sky.

"This is our turf, see!" One of them said.

"Yeah!" The other replied.

"Um…can we pass?" Yoshi asked.

"No, this is ours and da bosses only, see!" The first one explained.

"Yeah!" The other one said.

"Please?" Clyde asked.

"No! I already said no! Now we got ta beat you all up, see!" The first one growled.

"Yeah!" The other one cawed.

The Birds were just about ready to charge, when a voice came from behind Mario and the others.

"Stop!"

"Hey! It's the boss; don't get mad boss, we only trying ta help, see!" The first replied, looking bashful.

"Yeah!" The other one said.

"Hey! Moustafa! We've been looking all over for you!" Mario said, looking at the source of the voice, which was a small green-colored nomadmouse.

"Do I know you? Wait, yeah, you are that nice guy!" Moustafa grinned, before looking back at the condors, "Buzz, Saw! Get back to your patrol!"

"Yes boss, ok boss. We'll go back ta work, see!" Buzz said, flying up over the hill.

"Yeah!" Saw agreed, flying after Buzz.

"Wow, those kids were freaky." Clyde laughed.

"Why did you want to see me?" Moustafa asked, walking up to Mario.

"Did you know about what happened to the Dry Dry Ruins?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, horrible, but I heard someone fixed it." Moustafa said.

"That was kind of us." Yoshi boasted.

"Ah, I should have known nice guys like you would go out of your way for the better good." Moustafa praised.

"Well, we also heard you were kicked out of the Outpost! Is that true?" Mario asked, sitting cross legged on the ground.

"Yeah, well, I'm here now aren't I?" Moustafa grinned, and then frowned, "It was those stinking Moon Clan, and they totally wanted to use me."

"What about the Terra Clan? I heard they were up here!" Clyde asked.

"Hmm? I haven't seen 'em!" Moustafa replied, sitting down across from Mario.

"Well, we need to know one more thing." Mario whispered, leaning in close.

"Yes…ok…no…definitely not…slightly…ok…yeah…well…gotcha!" Moustafa said, listening to Mario whispers.

"Ok, good doing business with you!" Mario laughed, standing up, "Hup two, let's go!"

"Ok." Yoshi said.

"Bye Moustafa, remember what I said!" Mario replied, walking across the bridge.

"What did you say?" Clyde asked when they were out of moustafa's earshot.

"Nothing." Mario grinned, and as they rounded the corner they were hit with a fast-moving downpour, in the face.

"Aw! What's this? Water, from the sky? How absurd!" Clyde said, through spluttering mouthfuls.

"You haven't been out of the desert much have you?" Yoshi asked.

"No, never in my life." Clyde responded, still looking up at the sky.

"It's called rain." Mario stated.

"Rain? Strange. I could become a writer, and write about weird non-desert things." Clyde pondered.

"Yeah right, you a writer?" Yoshi said sarcastically, "You'll sell millions!"

"Hey, don't diss a guy because of his dreams." Mario said.

"Yeah!" Clyde said.

"Can we get back on track?" Yoshi yelled through all the rain.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Clyde asked.

"Toad Town! We can hit the docks there, and then sail to Yoshi's island." Mario explained.

"Is there anyone crazy enough to sail in this weather?" Yoshi asked.

"I have someone in mind, don't worry!" Mario replied.

"Who is it you have in mi-Whoa!" Clyde started, but before he could finish he slipped down a muddy slope, and into a mud hole, which Mario and Yoshi, laughing, followed.

"What is this gunk-like brown liquid?" Clyde asked, shaking his hand around.

"That, my midget friend, is mud." Mario explained.

"Mud? What is it?"

"It's what's created when water is mixed with sand; I'm surprised you don't know it." Yoshi said.

"Oh, that's what that brown stuff is when we dump out our laundry water." Clyde replied.

"Um…yeah, let's just get going." Mario said, pulling Clyde out of the mud pit.

"Ok…" Clyde said dejectedly, before brightening up, "Ha! This is just more stuff to write about."

"Perfect, just keep thinking of the bright side of thing." Mario agreed, while Yoshi smacked his forehead.

"I can't believe it!" Luigi complained.

"I should've known!" Gilbert said.

"Now what do we do?" Boomer asked.

Luigi Gilbert, and Boomer were currently standing on the hill where they came from, staring into the pipe. The pipe was now filled with water, hindering anyone to travel it without drowning.

"Curse you Yosunastrom! Curse you!" Luigi yelled, shaking his fist in the air.

"Let's get out of these woods then." Boomer said, floating down the path.

"Thank stars." Gilbert replied, following Boomer, with Luigi on his back.

"Does anybody know where the exit is?" Gilbert said once he caught up with Boomer.

"I do, I have lived here my entire life!" Boomer replied.

"Excellent, show us the way Boomer!" Luigi shouted.

"Let's see, it's a left." Boomer said.

"Left it is!" Luigi said, turning Gilbert left.

"Wait, wait its right." Boomer corrected.

"Ok…right." Luigi said, turning around.

"Or was it north?" Boomer said.

"Ok do you have any idea where you are going?" Luigi asked.

"No." Boomer replied.

"Perfect, now what?" Luigi asked, throwing his hand in the air.

"Don't worry; I'm sure that it's left." Boomer assured.

"Ok, let's go." Gilbert said, steering Luigi left.

"At least I think…" Boomer whispered, so Luigi and Gilbert couldn't hear him, before shaking his head and floating after.

After a few hours of wandering in the forest, Gilbert and Luigi started to get mad. They both spun around to face Boomer angrily.

"You're sure it's left huh?" Luigi growled, taking a step towards Boomer.

"Of course, I know it is!" Gilbert said sarcastically, "I bet you it was the right path!"

"But guys…" Boomer started.

"I don't want to hear it! You've already got us completely off course!" Luigi roared.

"This will be another Bazillion hours of walking!" Gilbert complained, walking over to the side of the path and pointing at a rock, " I swear to the Stars above that we passed this same stone five freaking minutes ago!"

"If you'd listen…" Boomer began.

"I don't want to listen; we are never gonna save the mushroom kingdom now!" Luigi shouted, taking another step closer to Boomer, who looked around nervously.

"I say we burn him at the stake!" Gilbert snarled, before scratching his head, "Wait, he's a ghost, never mind."

"Look, the exit is right there!" Boomer yelled pointing past Gilbert's and Luigi's shoulders.

"Oh…um…I knew that." Luigi replied, shifting his eyes back and forth.

"We were…uh…testing your strain under heavy conditions, yeah!" Gilbert agreed.

"Look here, I think you guys owe me an apology!" Boomer said, floating closer to Luigi and Gilbert.

"Nuh-uh! I had perfect rights, I'm tired and the rain was confusing me, all I need is rest in an inn…bye!" Luigi yelled, dashing towards the exit, but slipping on a pile of mud.

"Ha! Loser!" Gilbert laughed, walking up to the now mud-covered Luigi, but he stopped laughing as he was pushed into the pit with Luigi.

"Me? I wouldn't be talking!" Luigi growled picking himself out of the mud, and stomping towards town.

"Whatever." Gilbert laughed, following after Luigi, with Boomer trailing behind.

-In town-

The town was thriving like normal, even in the rain. Toads with heads of all colors were walking around with umbrellas up, visiting friends and even going to the very few vendors that were out.

"Look at him!"

"He is the cutest thing!"

"Oh My Stars and just want to hug him!"

"I wish he'd dump those two other losers."

"He is so buff!"

These were the various things heard as Luigi walked down the street.

"I get this all the time." Luigi stated, waving to someone at the street.

"I know, if that's not the coolest Yoshi I've ever seen, then I just don't know what to do!"

That's when the realization they were talking about Gilbert settled in.

"Get that all the time huh Luigi?" Boomer said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"Is that Luigi? Oh My stars it is!" One Toad girl called, "Luigi over here! Hi!"

"Hi." Luigi said, waving, "See, I'm slightly well known, it's just that they don't see Yoshi's very often, they're surprised."

"I mean, I see Yoshi's **_all _**the time, and that Is the best one!" Another girl shouted.

"They don't see Yoshi's often huh Luigi?" Boomer laughed.

"Shut up!"

"It's ok Luigi; they just can't resist my Yoshi charms." Gilbert said.

As they were right in front of the Inn's door, a female toad ran up to Gilbert, "Um…Hi…Could I have an autograph?"

"Uh…Sure." Gilbert said nervously, making an egg and Signing, 'Gilbert' on it.

"Thank you!" The girl cried running back to her friends.

"Come on lover boy." Luigi grumbled walking into the inn.

"Hello, welcome to the Toad Town inn, would you like to stay? Only five coins." The Lady at the counter asked.

"Yes please." Luigi replied, handing over three blue coins to the lady, who put them in a drawer.

"Thank you, you're beds are upstairs, for an extra two coins each, we can have your cloths washed and dried."

Luigi took a brief moment to look at Gilbert and Boomer before nodding at the receptionist and dropping a red coin on the counter, "That would be nice."

"Thank you; just drop the clothes down the laundry shoot."

"Ok, um, goodnight." Boomer said, floating up through the ceiling, then a scream was heard and Boomer floated back down, a blush on his face, "Yeah…maybe I'll use the stairs."

"Good idea." The receptionist said, looking at him angrily.

On the way upstairs Luigi stopped to look at a poster on the wall. It read,

Urgent Warning to all Mushroom kingdom and other residents!

Princess Peach and King Toadstool have both been reported missing.

Bowser nowhere to be seen!

Recent Reports also report Princess Daisy Missing as well!

The kingdom is in chaos!

Any information to whereabouts of any of these people will be rewarded!

100,000 Coins!

Watch out for our next poster for more information!

If you're the Tenth reader, Gain tickets to The Coral zone, then to Yoshi's island!

Yours truly, The Poster Bros.

"Guys! Look at this!" Luigi whispered, motioning Boomer and Gilbert over.

"Dude, we can hitch a ride to Yoshi's island, we just have to be the tenth person to read this poster tomorrow!" Gilbert hissed.

"Yeah!" Boomer agreed.

"Yeah…Yoshi's island…But…" Luigi trailed off.

"What? What's wrong?" Boomer asked, following Luigi's eyes, "Hmm…Princess Daisy huh? Does someone have a crush?"

"What? No! Of course…not…no…" Luigi said, "Maybe we should try to find her though!"

"Um…hello….we have a world to save!" Gilbert said, smacking Luigi in the back of the head, "Damsels in distress can wait!"

"Yeah…let's get to bed." Luigi sighed.

-In the morning-

"Ahh that was a good rest." Luigi yawned stretching out of bed and getting dressed, then looking out the window, "Yet the weather is the same, it's like it's still nighttime."

Walking over to another window Luigi could see another part of town. Just in time to see a toad looking at a poster on the wall.

"Ahh! Quick wake up wake up!" Luigi yelled, pushing Gilbert, who was curled up on the ground, and poking Boomer, was floating by the ceiling.

"Wha? Why?" Gilbert asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"The poster!" Luigi responded.

"What? That's right! We gotta go!" Gilbert yelled, rushing down the stairs.

"Meet you outside!" Luigi yelled to Boomer, before rushing down the stairs after Gilbert.

Out on the streets Luigi and Gilbert ran over to the poster and looked at it, reading it out loud. Nothing happened.

"I don't get it…are we too early or too late?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't know."

"Move over chumps." Boomer smirked, floating to the poster and reading it.

Suddenly a balloon floated down from the sky, inside it was three tickets and a card saying congratulations.

"When is the cruise?" Gilbert asked.

"Um…3 Minutes." Boomer said slowly.

"What? That's not enough time!" Luigi yelled, "We have to hurry!"

"Let's go!" Gilbert yelled, pulling Luigi on his back, and rushing down the street, dodging toads, Boomer flying through the sky.

"ALL ABOARD! THE S.S. SHROOM IS LEAVING!" Came the voice of the captain, just as Yoshi, Boomer, and Luigi pulled up, showing him their tickets.

"Hmm, looks good, I'm Admiral Teach." Teach said, shaking all of their hands.

Admiral Teach was a short Toad, even shorter then a usual Toad, with a blue spotted head with a peg leg, and a seagull on his shroom, which people and himself didn't seem to notice.

"Your S.S. Shroom, she's a fine ship, I'm happy to sail on her." Gilbert complemented.

"Thank you, my Yoshi friend; I hope you enjoy your cruise." Teach happily said

"We will." Boomer thanked, "Um, where's are cabins?"

"You all have cabin seven, it's the biggest one next to mine." Teach replied.

"Thanks." Luigi thanked.

-About two hours into the Cruise-

It was about two hours into the cruise and the storm got even worse, plus the ship was slowing down, while Gilbert and boomer tried to sleep, Luigi went on the deck to talk to Teach.

"Um…Admiral, Why are we slowing down?" Luigi asked, putting his hands on the railing, looking at Teach, who was leaning against the railing himself, the seagull trying to stay on.

"Well, my green clothed friend, this area is home to Lorvicious! If we move to fast, she just might get too angry." Teach replied.

"Um…Lorvicious?" Luigi asked.

"She's the great mighty Blooper who lives here, she was once a normal blooper, who even had a kid, but she got toxicated by some…uh…toxic stuff, and grew to enormous size." Teach explained.

"Can I ask another question?" Luigi asked, and after seeing Teach's nod, he continued, "Why did you set sail in this weather anyway?"

"Aye, my mate that was because I love adventure, half of me is hoping we meet Lorvicious." Teach responded.

"I see thanks for your time, admiral." Luigi thanked, starting to walk back to his cabin, when the ship suddenly lurched, knocking Luigi to the ground, and then stopped.

"What was that?" Gilbert asked, walking out of his cabin, Boomer following, along with other crew members who were curious.

"I don't know, but something has stopped the S.S. shroom." Luigi said, standing up, before moving over next to Teach again, looking over the railing into the churning waters.

Suddenly a huge tentacle rose out of the water, along with six others, which all grabbed one side of the ship, tilting it right. Soon after the tentacles rose up and large blooper rose also, it's eyes glaring at them.

"Blub blub bla bluba!" Lorvicious yelled.

"Um…Hi?" Teach stammered.

"Blub? BLUB!" Lorvicious roared.

"I think it's mad at something." Gilbert whispered.

"Noooo, ya think?" Teach said sarcastically.

"BLUUUUB!" Lorvicious Screamed, rocking the boat.

"Man, I wish Bloomba was here, he can probably speak Blooper." Luigi stuttered.

"Blub?" Lorvicious Asked, looking at Gilbert, Boomer, Teach and Luigi.

"Um…" Boomer said, "Do you know Bloomba? Psst, who's Bloomba?"

"A friend." Luigi said.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere a tentacle came ad scooped up, Teach, Luigi, Gilbert, and Boomer.

"AHHH!

"ARRR!"

"EEEP!"

"WHOA!"

They were swept under water, Luigi could barely see. All three of the others must have hit their heads on the railing because they were all unconscious. The last thing Luigi saw was a bright light before his consciousness was swept away.

-Um…later-

Luigi woke up in a dimly light cavern sputtering water out and looking around him, behind him was a large pool, and in front of him was another one, with Lorvicious in it. The floor was wet and there was seaweed floating around. On the side of him Teach, Gilbert and Boomer were still out cold. He noticed there was a Toad in the corner, and that Lorvicious was looking at him intently.

"Welcome to the Lair of Lorvicious. Sorry she was so rough brining you here but, you know." The Toad Greeted, "I'm Da."

"Um…Hi Da." Luigi said, standing up.

"Blub bluba." Lorvicious said shortly.

"She says hi." Da translated.

"Oh, hi." Luigi greeted.

"Blub, Blub bluba blub?" Lorvicious asked.

"She asks 'How do you know bloomba?'" Da repeated.

"He adventured with us in search of the Gemerelds, he went somewhere with a Yoshi." Luigi explained.

"BLUB? BLUB BLUB?" Lorvicious Snarled.

"She asks 'Did he look well?'" Da spoke.

"Yeah, he even saved my life." Luigi said.

"Blub." Lorvicious stated.

"She says 'Did you say thank you?'" Da Relayed.

"Um…Yeah." Luigi Replied.

"Blub…Blub…Blub?" Lorvicious asked hopefully.

"She asks 'Do you…think you…could take me to him?'" Da translated.

"Well…if you could take me and my friends to Yoshi's island, you'll find him." Luigi promised, motioning to his friends.

"Blub!" Lorvicious agreed.

"She says 'Deal!'" Da said.

"Ok, but we need to leave quickly." Luigi said.

"Bla." Lorvicious said, turning and whispering to Da.

"'ok.'" Da said, she also says "We'll have to stop somewhere else."

"If you don't mind my asking, who are you?" Luigi asked.

"Blub…Bluba!" Lorvicious said sadly.

"She said 'I am…I was his mother." Da repeated.

"Oh…" Luigi said quietly, "we should…be going."

"Ok, let's go lorry." Da said, walking over to Luigi.

"Lorry?" Luigi whispered to himself, before following Da.

Toad and Fade got to the pipe leading to the sewers, only to find that it was frozen over.

"Now what, this is the only other way to toad town!" Toad yelled through the snow.

"I don't know, should we go back?" Fade asked.

"No, then we'll get stuck in the town." Toad replied.

"I have an idea." Fade said slowly.

"What?" Toad asked, huddling with himself.

"We could slide down the mountain, but…"

"But what? Are you crazy? Are you out of your mind? Are you getting delirious from the cold? Remember what happened last time we decided to take a 'joyride' down the side of a mountain?" Toad yelled.

"Yeah, but it wont be as bad, there's more snow and less rocks." Fade argued.

"That doesn't matter, do you think that beac-AHHHHHHH!" Toad started before Fade casually shoved him down the hill, and then sliding after.

"Ow - you are – ouch - gonna die little – eep - man!" Toad yelled through snow rain and the occasional bump.

"Oh stop – oof – complaining – whoa – this was the – my Spleen – best plan." Fade called.

"Ah!" Toad shouted, smacking his head on a rock, "Oh yeah, less – ouches – rocks, I see."

"Meh, one rocks not – stars almighty – gonna make a difference." Fade said.

"I'm so cold." Toad complained.

"Me too." Fade agreed.

After what seemed like an eternity of rolling and falling down the mountain, Toad and Fade finally made it to the bottom, cold and scratched, but alive. Looking around they realized they were a small forest, next to a large fort.

"Brr, if my coordination isn't out of whack, then we should be next to Koopa bros. Fortress." Fade said, brushing snow off himself, and trailing his finger on the wet stone surface of the castle.

"Ok, now what, I'm so cold, let's warm up in the castle!" Toad suggested.

"Ok, but we should be careful." Fade agreed.

-Inside the fortress-

"Hello? Hellooo? Anyone home?" Toad called, but the only answer was his echo.

"No answer, something's wrong, this place should be inhabited by bomb-ombs." Fade whispered.

"What do you think happened? Toad whispered back.

"Maybe all the rain scared them off?" Fade suggested quietly.

"Why are we whispering?" Toad asked.

"I don't know." Fade replied, stepping forward into the castle more, "I don't know how to navigate this place."

"Neither do I, but it doesn't matter, we're just here to rest. Then we're leaving." Toad said, "Maybe we should head upstairs, fire places are up there….I think."

"Got any matches?" Fade asked, climbing the stairs.

"Yeah, let's go." Toad replied, looking behind him into the shadows before following Fade.

"Heeheehee." A voice giggled in the darkness.

Toad and Fade made there way to the top easily enough, and found a room with a fireplace, a window, and the walls were mostly covered in bookcases, plus there was a comfy chair and a small table. After Toad started a fire, the both sat down next to the fire place.

"What's wrong toad?" Fade asked.

"Why?" Toad asked.

"Well, you look…scared, or something, you were freaked out by something."

"Well duh, according to you there should be bomb-ombs galore around here! But I don't see anything. And I could've sworn we were being watched from the shadows down there." Toad explained.

"The shadows? That's my specialty! Why do you think my name is Fade?" Fade asked, standing up, "I can go look in the shadows!"

"What? No that's ok, I'm good." Toad said.

"No, too late now, I'm going. I'll be back in a jiffy." Fade replied, walking out the door to that room.

"That's great, now I'm all alone." Toad shivered, moving closer to the fire.

"What should I do? Why is it taking him so long? Why am I talking to myself? Am I going crazy?" Toad muttered, standing up and walking to the window, staring out into the night rain, "When is it going to stop raining?"

Suddenly the door opened up and Fade walked in.

"Nope, nothing, I didn't see anything." Fade said sadly.

"See, I told you." Toad yelled, "You know how spooky it is here alone?"

"Yeah, I was even freaked out." Fade said.

"But you said you loved shadows."

"Yeah…um…but you know, it's still freaky." Fade replied, walking over to the fire and sitting down.

"You didn't see anything?" Toad asked.

"Nope. Want me to check again?" Fade asked getting up.

"Actually, yeah, I could've sworn there was something." Toad said, peering out the window again.

"Ok, I'll be back." Fade said walking out the door again. Right as the door closed…it opened again and Fade walked in.

"Nope, nothing. I didn't find anything." Fade muttered.

"That fast?" Toad asked in disbelief.

"Um…I was gone for like five minutes." Fade said.

"But…oh…ha-ha, funny, go and check!" Toad Laughed.

"But this will be my second time." Fade complained.

"It will be your third time, third, smart guy!" Toad yelled holding up three fingers.

"What are you talking about?" Fade asked.

"I…wait…I'm confused." Toad said.

"You? What about me?" Fade yelled.

Suddenly the door opened and Mario and Yoshi walked in.

"Whoa! Toad? Fade? What are you doing here?" Mario asked.

"Mario? This castle is freaky!" Toad said.

"I know…spooky." Yoshi said.

"We thought we heard saw something downstairs." Fade shivered.

"So did we!" Mario said.

"Did you guys find your Gemereld?" Toad asked, pulling out the crystal Gemereld.

"Um…no….we still have to." Yoshi said.

"Oh, mine is cooler then yours will be!" Toad bragged.

"Whatever." Mario said, "So what are you doing here?"

"We rolled down the hill." Fade said.

"Yeah, thanks to fatty here." Toad growled.

"Fatty?" Fade asked.

All of a sudden the Crystal Gemereld flashed a white then the entire room flashed white a bunch of times. When the flashing stopped, the spot where Mario and Yoshi stood suddenly had someone else standing on it. Instead of Mario and Yoshi there was two Dooplaghosts.

"Uh-oh…I think we've been found." One of them whispered.

"No ya think?" The other one, obviously the leader, said smacking the first one.

"Hey! Who are you two?" Fade demanded.

"Um…I'm Dwop, and this here is Gost." Dwop, the leader said.

"Nice to meet'cha!" Gost said.

"You idiot! Don't greet them like friends!" Dwop muttered.

"And what were you doing impersonating Fade?" Toad asked.

"Um…looking for some loose change?" Dwop said.

"Not good enough." Fade growled.

"We were trying to steal that Giant crystal you have! We were hired by these guys in blue suits!" Gost replied.

"You Numbskull! Don't tell them!" Dwop yelled, smacking Gost.

"Ah-ha! Now, I think we should teach these two a lesson!" Toad yelled.

"Eep! No, take Gost!" Dwop yelled, pushing Gost in front of him.

"That's it! I'm through with you!" Gost yelled, turning around, "All you ever do is whine, boss, yell, hit, and whine! I'm tired of it!"

"What? Don't you speak like that to me!" Dwop yelled.

"No, you don't speak like that to me!" Gost yelled, head butting Dwop in the gut, and running over to Toad, "Please! Let me come with you?"

"What?" Fade asked.

"Please?"

"Um…Fade?" Toad asked.

"Sure, if you help us beat this doofus up!" Fade said.

"Deal!" Gost agreed, shaking Fade's hand.

"Dieee!" Toad yelled, throwing a poison mushroom at Dwop, which shrunk him.

"That was easy." Fade said, grabbing the tiny Dwop, who was yelling, and dropping him into a glass jar, which he pulled from his saddle.

"Wait, you said you were hired by a guy in a blue suit?" Toad asked Gost.

"Um…Yeah, and he had a raindrop pinned on It.!" Gost replied helpfully.

"Sound like Aqua Co.?" Fade asked, setting Dwop down on the table.

"Yeah, it's definitely them." Toad agreed.

"Where did you meet these guys?" Fade questioned.

"Me and Dwop both met the guy in Toad Town, his name was Zander." Gost explained.

"Zander? I've met that guy before, he kept insulting me!" Toad growled.

"Yeah, plus we found out who the leader of the Aqua Co. is! It's–" Gost started, but before he could finish his sentence there was a shatter of glass.

"Ha-ha!" Came a squeaky voice from under them, "I'm free!"

"Hey! Get him!" Fade yelled diving at Dwop, but missing and smacking his head on the table.

"Hee-hee!" Dwop yelled running up Fade's back and jumping off his tail, straight onto Toad's head.

"Ahh, get it off, get it off!" Toad shouted desperately whacking his head over and over.

"I got him!" Gost yelled smashing Toad on the head right as Dwop jumped off, and out the window.

"No! He got away!" Fade yelled, running to the window and peering out through the rain.

"Oh, well, um…we could search for him in the morning." Gost suggested.

"Yeah, let's get some sleep. We'll be more energized in the morning." Toad agreed, slumping down on the chair.

"Yeah, well, goodnight." Fade sniffed, lying down on the carpet.

"Ok..." Gost said sleepily, leaning against the wall.

-During the night-

"Um…Excuse me? Where is the Toad Town Inn?"

"Oh…it's...Um…do you need a mushroom?" A Toad asked, as he spun around and saw the tiny Dwop.

"Well, I could use that too." Dwop said grabbing the mushroom and eating it, bringing him back to full size.

"Oh, and the Inn is over there, Next time try and avoid the Poison mushroom patches." The Toad said, walking off.

"Yeah will do." Dwop said, and as he was turning towards the Inn, his smile turning into a scowl. Dwop entered the Inn and walked up to the counter. "Give me a room."

"Um…Excuse me, you could ask me a little nicer." The Receptionist said.

"Please, give me a room." Dwop demanded.

"No, you're the rudest person I've ever met, please leave."

"What? You can't be serious."

"Leave!"

"Give me a freaking' room!"

"Rocco!" The receptionist called as a clubba came out of a door, "Please escort this…thing…away."

"Yes ma'am." Rocco said, pushing Dwop out the door. Once outside Rocco Found himself facing himself, as Dwop become Rocco, swiftly knocking him out with his club, and walking back into the Inn.

"Did you take care of the nuisance?" The Receptionist asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, thank you Rocco." The receptionist thanked as Rocco/Dwop moved up the stairs and into a darkened room. Room 2.

"Who's there?" Asked a voice as an Aqua Co. member swirled around on a chair, "Dwop? What are you doing? Where's Gost?"

"Sir Zander! Gost is a traitor, he switched over to the Gemereld owner's side."

"What?" Zander yelled.

"Sir, they were too powerful, I had to run."

"It's ok, if not, we might not have known of this…Meet me outside in ten minutes, I'm going to round up the Tsunami Squad."

"The entire squad sir?"

"Yes, we're going to storm the castle." Zander said, getting out of his chair.

-Back at the castle-

"Who is it?"

"Is it the koopa bros?"

"No, it's a Yoshi and a toad and a ghost!"

"G-g-g-ghost?"

"Are they dead?"

"I don't know."

"Poke it!"

"I'm not gonna poke it! You poke it!"

"Whose gonna poke us?" Toad grumbled opening the door completely, so he could view what awoke him. There was a dozen bomb-ombs, each looking at him.

"Oh…um…hello…" Toad said, completely awake, "Uh."

"Are you gonna eat us?" A blue bomb-omb asked, and another one looked at him severely.

"Jozzo! That was extremely rude!" Said the bomb-omb, who had a motherly voice, "Please excuse Jozzo, he hasn't even blown up for his first time yet."

"Um…ok…how many of you guys are there?" Toad asked, slowly edging into the room.

"Oh, I'd say about five hundred. It's quite crowded." One bomb-omb replied.

"Cool…" Toad said.

"Hey what's going on Toa–GREAT FREAKY FUZZIES!" Fade yelled, coming to the door and seeing the bomb-ombs.

"Hi. These are the resident bomb-ombs." Toad explained, "Bomb-ombs Fade, Fade Bomb-ombs."

"Uh…hi." Fade stuttered.

"Hi!" Rained out a dozen replies.

"Uh, guys there is a very angry looking army heading towards us." Came a voice from inside the room, and Toad and Fade rushed into the room, unknowingly followed by a dozen bomb-ombs.

"Hey, that's Dwop; he gathered an Aqua Co. team!" Fade cried, pointing at Dwop, who was standing below the castle.

"Surrender to the Tsunami squad, and hand over your Gemereld." Dwop shouted.

"Never!" Toad replied, bringing his head in the room, "How can we win? There's so many of them.

"Ah! We'll help you!" Jozzo shouted, running up to Toad.

"What? How?" Gost asked.

"Were not defenseless!" A red bomb-omb yelled, "Isn't that right, we're not gonna let some two-bit pushover army…uh…push us over!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

But, before the bomb-ombs could start their counter-attack, there was a rumbling, and a torrent of water flowed into the room, before flowing back out.

"What was that?" Toad wondered, sticking his head out the window.

Outside Dwop was setting down these golden antennae, which slowly expanded, and then a huge wave formed from the antennae, flowing at the castle, wetting them down again. Toad had just enough time to see him setting up another one, before he was washed into the room. "Ahh! Start attacking!" Toad yelled, shaking himself off.

"Oh, right…Attack!" Jozzo yelled, as Two hundred or so Bomb-ombs, rushed out the windows, and started blowing up at the Aqua Co. members.

Back in the room Toad was pacing back and forth, Jozzo watching him, while Fade and Gost went out to fight. "We need more Bomb-ombs, where are the rest?" Toad asked.

"Uh…oh…Giganto took them around, to attack from behind." Jozzo replied.

"Good, is there anywhere we can go to see a better view?" Toad asked again, not knowing, nor caring, who Giganto was.

"We could go to the north tower? It's the tallest place." Jozzo said.

"Good, let's go." Toad said, opening the door and following Jozzo out of it.

-At the Tsunami squads area-

-Two hours after the first attack-

The first battle was over and both sides of the army's had set up camp, Aqua Co. on one side, while Bomb-ombs in the woods. Zander was in a large tent, looking at a map, when Dwop busted in.

"Sir, what's next?"

"Hmm, oh, well, it's not good, that rear attack really left us wounded, but I think we can manage." Zander explained, "But look, we found out that their general, that toad, is in the tallest tower, if we can knock that down–"

"Then victory is ours!" Dwop finished, laughing.

In the sewers, both Xoshi and bloomba were completely and utterly lost, while they had escaped the chomps, they got lost in the sewers. Walking down a narrow ledge, trying not to plunge into the sewage water, Bloomba was doing his best to instead, whine as much as possible.

"Man it smells horrible down here!" Bloomba complained, shuffling along the edge, Xoshi behind him.

"Well obviously, I mean, it is a sewer! What do you expect?" Xoshi replied.

"Yeah, but what do these chomps eat? Come on!" Bloomba said, looking into the water, "Ok, I swear I just saw a body!"

"Don't kid yourself, no bodies are down here!" Xoshi assured.

"I saw one, by the way, how does this sewer lead to Yoshi's island? Is it completely under water?" Bloomba asked, walking out onto a wider part of the ledge, so he could walk next to Xoshi.

"Yeah, we and the chomps built it, long time ago." Xoshi replied.

"So, like, what if it broke? Under water I mean?" Bloomba asked, looking nervously around, "While we're down here?"

"Well." Started Xoshi, "I'd expect the water pressure would crush us, if not, we'd probably drown or be eaten by Cheep-cheeps, I've heard some pretty big ones live way out in the ocean. In a worse-case scenario we'd be pierced by a chunk of metal, implying that the tunnel bursts, and be stuck under water, drowning, while bleeding and attracting all sorts of blood-thirsty, giant-teethed–"

"Enough! Man, I didn't ask for your life story!" Bloomba whined.

"And I didn't give you it! Of course, the odds of this tunnel bursting is very small, unless, of course, you imply Quantum-torticullar-cellular physics, that's an entirely different story!" Xoshi said, and the next hour was spent with Xoshi explaining Quantum-torticullar-cellular physics.

-One (incredibly boring) hour later-

"So then, if you add Quintistical-atohsophorical-atotomical Pressure, then we'd be annihilated. But that will never happen!" Xoshi laughed, before plowing on with his explanation.

"Heh, yeah, Quatawhatashumina. Never happen, sure." Bloomba said sleepily.

"Ok, that's enough! Your making me fall asleep!" A voice came from behind.

"Huh?" Bloomba asked, whirling around, as a group of three gloombas walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Sunny." One of them said.

"Hello, I'm Gus." Another replied.

"And I'm Lowell." The last said.

"Hi, Um, I'm Bloomba, and that is–" Bloomba began.

"Xoshi." Xoshi finished.

"Wow…we rarely see Yoshi's down here. Where are you headed?" Sunny asked.

"Well, we're trying to get to Yoshi's island." Bloomba replied.

"We were out looking for Tribu…I mean…food for the U.C." Lowell said.

"U.C.? What's that?" Bloomba asked.

"Underground City, it's where we live." Gus explained.

"If you are all headed to Yoshi's island you're gonna hafta go through the U.C." Lowell said, "Why not come with us?"

"I guess, don't see any problems with that." Xoshi said, starting down the path again.

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful, besides the occasional complain about feet hurting, which resulted in someone riding Xoshi. Other then that, nothing happened.

Finally arriving at the U.C. Bloomba found it wasn't as exciting as he thought it would be. The stream of sewer water flowed through the middle of the city, with some bridges with broken railing. Almost all of the buildings were gray, or graying. Everything smelt of scum laden water, but considering that it was an entire city built in a sewer, it wasn't half bad.

"Uh…Is there an Inn? I'm beat." Bloomba asked.

"Yeah, the Miscellaneous Robot, over by the corner of Dank Street and Soggy Boulevard." Lowell replied, "Meet us here tomorrow, please."

"Um…yeah sure, come' on Xoshi." Bloomba replied, walking towards the Inn.

"Ok." Xoshi said, walking a few meters behind Bloomba, he noticed a Gloomba peeking at him from a window, and then looking away when he saw Xoshi was looking. Suddenly he got the most eerie feeling and stopped dead, scanning the rooftops. He suddenly saw a cloaked figure, its cape flowing behind it, standing on the rooftop. Xoshi quickly looked at the retreating shape of Bloomba to see if he noticed, but when he looked back to the rooftops, the cloaked figure was gone. Xoshi shuddered a bit, and started walking again.

-At the "Miscellaneous Robot"-

"Hello…um are you needing a room?" A Gloomba behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, any room please." Xoshi said, dropping some coins on the table.

"Thanks, room 2 ¾." The Gloomba replied, handing Xoshi the keys.

"Uh…ok." Bloomba said skeptically, walking up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs they easily found a door labeled 2 ¾ which lead to a grimy room, in which Xoshi even refused to use the bathroom. Bloomba even swore he saw something alive in the fridge. They both slept, very uncomfortably I might add, to awake at (what they hoped) was the morning. Outside they met with Sunny, Gus, and Lowell.

"Hi, listen; do you know who Lorvicious is?" Lowell keenly asked.

"Um…no…why?" Bloomba replied.

"Um, well Lorvicious is a mean, horrible, yet grand colossal blooper who lives around here." Gus put in plain words, edging around behind Xoshi.

"And every once and a while we have to give a tribute to her, or she'll attack the U.C." Sunny sighed, "Unfortunately, Xoshi, you're the next tribute."

Before Xoshi could reply, or even turn his head, Gus tackled Xoshi to the ground, while three other gloombas quickly tied him up.

"Hey! What? Get off me!" Xoshi feebly struggled, as the gloombas carried him to a platform, next to an extremely large porthole, hidden behind a building.

"Let him go!" Bloomba yelled attempting to head after him, only to be stopped by Gus and Lowell.

"We can't let you do that." Gus said in a freakish monotone.

"Yes, doing that would be catastrophic!" Lowell agreed.

"Get away!" Bloomba yelled, headbonking Gus, but having him get bit by Lowell.

"Owowowowow! Get off!" Bloomba whined, flailing around, as Gus picked himself up.

"For fhe groombash!" Yelled a muffled Lowell, which roughly translated to (for the gloombas!)

In the meantime, Xoshi was being tied to the platform as Sunny, who had a maniacal grin on his face, was on a stone consol with a big red button on it.

"Heh Heh Heh!" Sunny giggled, "When I press this button, the porthole will open, and we'll please Lorvicious!"

"Let me go!" Xoshi yelled, looking around for some signs of help, and for the second time in two days, he saw the cloaked figure up on the roof. "Help!" He yelled at it.

The figure leapt from the building and landed on the ground with a silent thud, dust springing up around him, before turning and heading off in the direction of Bloomba.

Bloomba had just finished pummeling Gus and was being attacked by Lowell, unaware of Gus standing up again. Suddenly Bloomba heard two soft thumps on the ground and realized Lowell was off of him, looking around he saw a cloaked figure standing, looking at him, before running back towards Xoshi.

"H-hey wait!" Bloomba yelled, kicking Lowell one more time and chasing after the figure.

Xoshi was barely aware of what was happing around him, all he knew is one minute, their was a bunch of crazy Gloombas around him, the next a cloaked figure practically flew from one gloombas to another, swiftly knocking them out with a Bo (a long stick) and Bloomba untying him.

"Who are you?" Bloomba asked.

"Ask no questions, receive no lies." The figure responded, in a melodious tone of voice.

"What? Come on, who are you?" Xoshi asked, getting off the table.

The figure eyed both of them before answering. "I am known as thee defender, but thou can call me William."

"Well, William, I wish to thank you…uh…what species are you?" Xoshi asked trying to peer under his cloaks hood.

"Ask no questions, receive no lies." William repeated.

"Grr, come on!" Bloomba whined pushing the cloak's hood down to reveal a koopa, who then quickly pushed the hood up again, glancing around.

"Why did thou do that? I could have been recognized; thou art thee third peoples I have saved." William hissed.

"Well sorry, just trying to found out more about you." Bloomba said.

"You shan't get involved with me, I…I only would cause thou trouble." William said sadly, turning around.

"Wait don't go!" Bloomba yelled, but it was too late, William had already jumped off onto the rooftops.

"What was that guy's problem?" Bloomba asked, turning towards Xoshi.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling this isn't the last we've seen of that guy." Xoshi answered, "But for now we have to get moving, I want to leave this…place right now!" Xoshi said.

"Ok, let's go!" Bloomba agreed, heading for the exit.

Let's take a second to zoom over to Luigi, for what happens next plays an very important part in our story.

Luigi was currently being carried, along with Gilbert and Boomer, in a large bubble Lorvicious created. Lorvicious was heading towards, what looked like (to Luigi) a large pipe system. Near a large expansion is where Lorvicious stopped. There was a large porthole, big enough for Lorvicious to fit in. Lorvicious carefully looked inside, her tentacles holding onto the pipe, and Luigi saw three, very disgruntled, Gloomba apparently communicating with her. Suddenly one of Lorvicious's tentacles flew above the pipe. Then another on did. Then another. Then another. Then another. And so forth, until seven (One was holding Luigi's bubble) separate tentacles were above the large pipe. All at once the seven tentacles smashed into the pipe, breaking through it like a rock breaking a piece of paper. Lorvicious then rose up to the stormy surface. Luigi noticed the pipe was continuing to collapse and Luigi figured it was maybe five minutes before the entire pipe system imploded.

-Back to Bloomba and Co.-

Xoshi and Bloomba, both had walked for a solid minute, suddenly stopped. There was a loud groaning.

"Uh-w-w-what is it?" Bloomba stuttered.

"I don't know, sounds like something putting more pressure on the pipe, just ignore it." Xoshi assured, continuing to walk.

From behind them came a terrible groan, and there was a horrible creaking. Then silence, before a huge crash and an all too familiar sound. Rushing water. But to Bloomba it sounded like the charge of death.

"Impossible!" Xoshi yelled, yet he grabbed Bloomba with one hand, pulling him onto his back, and eating a piece of super happy fruit, before speeding down the pipe as fast as possible. To Bloomba, who was barely hanging on, everything around him was a blur, and he could see the pipe collapsing behind him, water flowing in.

"How come we aren't squished yet?" Bloomba asked.

"Because, the building pressure hasn't reached us yet." Xoshi yelled back, eating another piece of fruit.

Suddenly, at what seemed like impossible speeds, In front of them he saw a ladder leading upwards.

"Listen, when we're about to reach the ladder, I need you to jump towards it!" Xoshi commanded.

Bloomba didn't say anything, but nodded.

Almost to the ladder, bloomba leaped, managing to bite the ladder with his teeth.

Xoshi, who had also leapt, was at the peak of his jump and he scooped Bloomba up in his mouth. The tunnel, which was breaking below them, was reaching incredibly close. Xoshi just kept thinking, _it's over, I'm too tired, why…why…_But that was before he felt the rain drop, to Xoshi it was a beacon of hope, being close enough to feel the rain. With one final burst of speed, Xoshi flew out of the pipe, which exploded with water under him, flinging him higher. He landed with a thud in the mud and Bloomba flew out of his mouth, and into a tree, Xoshi who was completely worn out, fainted from exhaustion. Bloomba was knocked out from a tree in his way.

In the desert, after their meeting with Mario, Dave and Boshi reached, what to Boshi seemed like a broken down shack.

"What, in star's name, are we doing here?" Boshi asked, leaning against the wall.

"Sssh! Quiet!" Dave hissed, bending down and feeling along the floor, gently knocking every while.

"This is point-" Boshi started, before Dave hit a hollow sounding spot.

Dave looked up at Boshi, smirking triumphantly, "See just wait."

Dave bent lower and carefully knocked on the door in a strange pattern.

_Knock a, knock knock…knock_

In response;

_Knockity knock a knock_

A hoarse voice whispered from through the floor, "Password?"

"Koopatastic!" Dave replied, and a trap door mechanically opened up.

"Prince Daveth, How fares thee?"

"Knock it off Travis, and call me Daveth again, I'll personal kill you. Come on Boshi." Dave said, descending the steps.

Down the stairs, were polished silver walls, mechanically doors, and lots of koopas.

"See, a while back, dad thought we should be monitoring the desert, so he, ahem, we built this under ground base. Pretty tight huh?" Dave explained.

"Uh, yeah, where we going?" Boshi asked.

"To see a friend." Dave said, as a door automatically opened, reveling a elaborate laboratory.

"Who's there?" A voice called, from in the corner, from a Yellow-shelled koopa working a buzz saw.

"Guess." Dave called, as the Koopa spun around, looking happily at Dave.

"Dave is that you, it's been years, what brings you here?" The Koopa said, hugging Dave, and then noticing Boshi, "Who's the Yoshi?"

"That's Boshi, I'm here on important business, and we need a Blue shell and a pair of Para-wings. I'm sure you have that, Bob." Dave said.

"You know, Sapphire will be very angry you came without saying "Hello" Bob said, nudging Dave, as Boshi shuddered slightly.

"Yeah well, this mission can't be delayed, you got what I want or not?" Dave asked, crossing his arms.

"No, but Ruby does." Bob smirked.

"Oh come on, you know If she she's me she'll tell sapphire instantly." Dave sighed.

"Well, she is my girl; I'll see what I can do." Bob shrugged.

"I'm whose girl?" Came a demanding voice from behind Dave.

"Um, no one but yourself honey!" Bob quickly said.

"That's what I thought, now if I he-Dave? Dave is that you?" Said the red-shelled koopa, squealing with delight, "It is! Wait 'till Sapphire finds out!"

"Wait Ruby!" Dave called out, but she was already gone, "Um…you might want to cover your ears." Dave said, talking to Boshi.

"Why?"

Suddenly and incredibly loud shriek was heard, and Boshi winced.

"That's why."

"Dave I'd be careful, if she knows you weren't planning on saying hi, She'll go…well…ballistic!" Bob warned.

"I know." Dave sighed.

The door opened and a Blue-shelled koopa appeared, behind her was Ruby.

"Dave! It is you!" The blue-shelled Koopa said.

"Um...yep. Hi Sapphire." Dave responded, "This is Boshi." Dave said, pointing at Boshi, obviously trying to change the subject of him being here.

"Hi." Boshi said, waving.

"Why haven't you visited earlier?" Sapphire demanded, ignoring Boshi.

"Well, uh, you know important business stuff." Dave said quietly, edging behind Boshi.

"Oh no, not this time, Dave, I know the only "big important stuff" you do is eat and hang out with your servants! Where have you been?" Sapphire said, stepping closer to Dave.

"Now wait just a minute!" Dave yelled, walking in front of Sapphire and sucking in a breath in order to look bigger, "I'm the prince of all koopas, don't talk to me like that!"

"Me? What do you think your doing talking to me like that? First you say "Oh yeah, I'll visit all the time" then you have the nerve to show up, and yell at me!" Sapphire yelled, as Dave actually deflated under her gaze.

"You go girl!" Ruby cheered.

Suddenly the door opened up and a koopa walked in. immediately sensing the tension in the air the koopa looked as though he was going to turn around, but instead he walked up to Bob and whispered something into his ear. Bob went pale and left the room, saying he'd be right back.

"Hey, baby, I'm sorry, ok, I just didn't want to walk all the way over here, but that'll change, I swear." Dave said, looking bashfully at the ground.

Sapphire looked as though she was going to slap him, but instead said, "Ok I'll forgive you."

Suddenly an explosion rocked the base, and Bob rushed in, "Everyone, we're being attacked, go into battle positions! Dave here!" Bob tossed a blue shell and a pair of Para-wings over to Dave, who caught it. Dave tossed the shell to Boshi, who ate it at gained wings, then fixed the Para-wings on himself so he could fly, both of them flew towards the entrance they came in through. Outside were a bunch of bandits and snifits, who each were attacking a legion of Koopas. One of the snifits aimed a bullet bill right at Dave and Boshi and fired.

"Crap! Run!" Dave yelled, flying faster upwards, which both Boshi and the bill followed.

Dave flew up and spiraled downwards, and Boshi spun a loop-Dee-loop and followed Dave, the bullet bill homing in on them. After five minutes of pointless chasing, Dave realized they were tiring, and the bill wasn't, so he yelled over to Boshi, "I've got a plan, follow me!" After Boshi nodded and turned to go behind Dave, they both sped off towards the clouds, the bill right behind them.

Dave, who didn't actually have a plan, was thinking madly and not watching where he was going, crashed right into a hard mass of clouds, which turned out to be Yosunastrom.

"Heh heh heh, well look who decided to drop by, I GROW TIRED OF YOUR EXSISTENCE!" Yosunastrom bellowed, turning into all the colors again, and rising in front of Dave. Suddenly Boshi zoomed by, and barely missed Yosunastrom, who turned to look at Boshi. The bullet bill hit Yosunastrom and exploded on impact. In all the smoke the Emerald Gemereld flew right into Dave's hands. Dave flew over to Boshi and they both quickly sped off to Yoshi's island, not looking back, but hearing Yosunastroms bellow of "FOOLS, I STILL HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO LAST WEEKS! HAHAHAHA!"

While flying through the air, Dave thought he saw a giant Blooper, but shrugged it off. Both Dave and Boshi landed on the ground, Dave ripped off his wings and Boshi spit the shell out.

"Finally!" He cried, and then he kissed the ground, "My home!"

"Knock it off, the temple's right there, let's Talk to Raz, and give him our Gemereld." Dave sighed, entering the temple with Boshi.

"Hello? Hello? Raz?" Boshi yelled, looking around.

"You came, do…do you have it?" Raz asked, floating down from the ceiling. Raz squealed with joy as Dave pulled out the Gemereld, and his smile became a smirk when Dave handed it over.

"Why, thanks for helping me rule the world, Ha!" Raz yelled, as two Aqua Co. members came out and grabbed Dave and Boshi.

"What? What's this?" Dave asked, struggling.

"Well, see, I'm not the real guardian of the Gemerelds, and you just delivered them to me! HAHA!" Raz yelled, "Take them to the cage." Raz continued laughing as Dave and Boshi were brought to Princess Daisy and Peaches Cage.

Bowser and Roshi were both inside the rebel's territory, while Koopa and Kamek were outside, gathering Bowser's troops.

"Ok, so we have to find Renaldo's place. That's clear right?" Roshi said pacing back and forth in the storage room.

"Yeah, from the map I stole it should be way in the back." Bowser said.

"Hey, hey hey, come here, what are these?" Roshi asked, pointing at a bunch of miniature koopa shells.

"Gah! What? Impossible! This has been were all my Koopa Kapsules have been?" Bowser Yelled.

"Sssh! What are Koopa Kapsules?" Roshi asked.

"They hold things, now shut up look, this one holds a seaporter! And this one has a Koopera!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"We can use these; the seaporter will transport you into a seagull!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, and using the Koopera I can see where your going!"

"Why me!"

"Don't ask stupid questions!" Bowser growled, opening two seaporter Kapsules and a Koopera Kapsule, "Eat the seaporter, then I'll tie another seaporter to you, then I'll direct you using the Koopera, when you get to the place, turn back into A Yoshi, tie the Gemereld on to you, then eat the other seaporter, and fly back, it's perfect."

"Fine, give me that thing." Roshi snarled, eating the seaporter.

-Outside-

"Everyone, Bowser needs your help!" Koopa yelled, standing in the great hall.

"Who are you?" One koopa asked.

"I'm koopa the quick, now li-"

"Really?"

"Yes. If you would pleas-"

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean am I sure? For star's sake, yes! Now listen pleas-"

"How fast can you run?"

"Um…Who cares, li-"

"I have to use the bathroom!"

"Then Use it! LISTEN TO M-"

"Eww! He just pee'd on me!"

-Back to Bowser and Roshi-

Roshi was flying through the air, as a seagull, and grumbling to himself in his mind, When Bowser's voice started him. With a quiet caw he laded on the ground.

"Ok, so if this map reads correctly, just keep flying straight, got it?" Bowser explained, as Roshi flew up and headed straight. After few minutes, Roshi practically flew right into a koopa, but swerved up and over his head without being noticed.

"Turn left." Bowser said.

"Caw!" Roshi responded, turning.

"Now there's his door, and it's open?" Bowser said, "Well, fly in there and grab the …."

"Caw?" Roshi said, looking down at the Koopera, which had fallen and broke, before flying into the room.

_Oh great, now how do I change back…I guess I just have to grab the stupid jewel now._

Grabbing the jewel, Roshi flew out the door, but found it closed. Thinking quickly, he landed under a desk.

"Arrg, this be a tiring day, can't wait for some slumber." Renaldo yawned.

Suddenly the door burst open, "Captain Renaldo! The koopas, they know we're here! They're attacking!" A koopa yelled.

"Aye, I knew they would, let's be going." Renaldo sighed.

Roshi followed silently, and made his way to Bowser. After changing back and giving Bowser the Gemereld, they both snuck out of the storage room.

"What happened to the Koopera?" Bowser asked, running towards the exit.

"Meh dropped it." Roshi replied.

"Well I expect you to pay me back, those cost a lot!"

"Whatever."

"Bowser! Roshi! Over here!" Koopa called, waving as they meet up with him and Kamek.

"We have to go to Toad Town; there we can find a way to Yoshi's island." Kamek said.

"Ok." Bowser agreed, leaving the castle, Koopa, Kamek and Roshi behind him.

-At Toad Town-

"AHHHHH! ITS BOWSER, RUN!"

"THE WORLD IS DOOMED!"

"ALL IS LOST!"

"Heh, I'm so good!" Bowser bragged, walking to the docks of Toad town.

"Well, hello partner, how ar- AHHHH!" yelled a toad who was on a boat.

"Shrimp, we need your boat!" Bowser rumbled.

"Take it! Take it! Don't eat me!" The fisherman cried, as Bowser, Koopa, Kamek, and Roshi stepped on.

"Ok, why does everyone think I'm going to eat them?" Bowser asked no one.

"Well, ya look lie you'd eat people." Roshi said.

The boat lurched forward and th Gemereld flew out of Bowser's grip, right into the toads face. With a puff of purple smoke, the Gemereld bounced back into Bowser's hands, but when the toad inhaled the smoke, he turned into a raven, which then hopped onto Koopas shell.

"That was…strange." Roshi muttered.

"So…who are you?" Peach asked Dave.

"I'm Bowser's son, this is my Yoshi friend." Dave replied.

"Wow a Yoshi? Cool!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Duh, this is Yoshi's island!" Dave muttered.

"Shut up!" Daisy said, pushing Dave.

"Your Bowser's kid?" Peach asked.

"Yeah…"Dave replied.

"Well, getting to know each other, I see." Raz said, floating down, along with another star, "I'd like you to meet my brother, you can call him Rat Z."

"When are the other's getting here?" Rat asked.

"Soon, You'll be with your friends too, Dave." Raz said, floating away.

Rat observed the room, and then floated up after Raz.

"Whoa, that Rat guy is freaky." Boshi shivered.

"Yeah, he is like, pure evil!" Daisy exclaimed.

(Well that was my next chapter, another thanks to Animefangirl11, you rock! Sorry the last part, with Bowser was so short, but I wanted to finish this chapter up!)

Sparky J.

**__**


	5. Eye of the Storm

Eye of the Storm

The moonlight filtering through the grate on the ceiling was all the brilliant gold star had to work with as he desperately searched for a way out of his prison. The rain was pouring in through the grate, and it splashed onto the ground, causing the star to grumble in frustration. Floating slowly to the top of the ceiling to peer out of the grate, the star Searched for a break or crack in the metal grate, but found nothing. Suddenly two stars came in the door; the gold star failed to hear from the rain, and settled themselves near the entrance. The gold star moved down from the ceiling quickly. Unlike the gold star, these two stars were pitch black with shining white eyes.

"Well, well, trying to escape, are we?" The first one asked.

"Why are you doing this?" The gold star yelled.

"Now, no need for a temper tantrum," The First star laughed, pulling out a Glowing green Gem from seemingly thin air, "Look! We already found one of the Gemereld's! Those half-wits are bringing them right to us! Ha!"

"Noooooo!" The gold star screamed, lunging at the black star, only to be smacked aside by the other black star.

"I don't need your help!" The first star Growled turning around.

"Looked like you did to me…" The other star smirked.

"Ha ha… We'll be going now." The black star said, leaving trough the door.

"Errgh!" The gold star moaned, moving up to the grate again, "Help…"

The streets of Toad Town were hectic, Toad's were running from streets to homes and only the brave were left on the road.

Mario was walking down the streets of Toad Town, Yoshi and Clyde following behind, and he turned off at a street leading up to the castle, stopping to talk to a toad.

"What happened here?" Mario asked.

"Bowser came through, he demanded a boat and drove off into the sea!" The Toad said, "Hmph, I wasn't scared…I could've taken him."

"Thanks…here." Mario said, tossing a coin to the toad, who caught and pocketed it, "I'm going up to the castle, come on Yoshi, don't do anything stupid Clyde." Mario warned, walking up the castle steps.

"Ok!" Clyde said brightly, before running down the street.

-----Inside of the Castle-----

"Hello? Helloooo?" Mario called opening the doors to the castle.

"Mario! Your alive!" A toad yelled running up to Mario.

"Well, yeah, I **am **Mario after all…where's the king?" Mario asked, looking at the empty throne.

"Oh…the guardian of some temple came and invited him to stay at yoshi's island." The toad explained.

"Really? Why would Raz want the King?" Mario wondered, "Oh well, listen could I use the Mushroom Yacht?" Mario asked.

"Sure, just have to ask the princess…wait…she's kidnapped. Um…you could ask…me." The toad said.

"Ok…can I." Mario asked.

"No!" The toad forcefully said.

"…" Mario stared hard at the toad, "How about for a blue coin?" Mario inquired, with Yoshi watching carefully.

"I think we have a deal." The toad said greedily grabbing the coin.

"Wow…and after all he's done for you…" Yoshi said sadly, shaking his head in dismay.

"Hey, a toad's gotta make a living, right? Am I right?" The toad smiled, nudging Mario, who glared back.

"…Fine! For star's sake, what do you want from me?" The toad grumbled, giving the coin back to Mario.

"Thanks." Mario said, walking out the door to the docks, " Hey, Yoshi, go fetch Clyde, will ya?"

-----While this was happening, in the streets-----

Clyde was walking artfully towards an unsuspecting female Toad who had a relatively hefty purse. Slowly sneaking up he swiftly cut the strings of the purse and stalked off.

"Ah…another success for me. So...what did I pilfer today?" Clyde smirked, looking in the purse.

Clyde noticeably frowned, as all he saw was a brick and two coins.

"What! I got gipped!" Clyde growled, tossing the purse behind him.

CLUNK "OW!" Someone yelled.

"Huh?" Clyde wondered turning around to see an Aqua Co. member rubbing his head furiously.

"What's your problem huh?" The Guy yelled, pushing Clyde.

"What? Don't get grouchy, I'm sorry." Clyde muttered, turning towards mushroom castle.

"Don't take that tone with me boy!" The member yelled, pushing Clyde to the ground.

"Hey stop it!" Clyde yelled, getting up and running past the menacing member in front of him.

"Get back here!" the Aqua Co. member yelled, speeding after Clyde.

As Clyde was running from the Aqua Co. member, Yoshi was searching for him. Unfortunately Yoshi was looking down an alleyway, when Clyde flew headfirst into him, pushing both of them into the dank back alley. The Aqua Co. member pounced in front of them, blocking their escape.

"OW! What's wrong with you?" Yoshi scolded.

"Sorry, but this guy is – Ah! There he is!" Clyde yelped, scooting against the wall.

"Ahaha! I have you now!" The member yelled, stepping closer.

"Get away! Yeah! Away with you!" Yoshi yelled, throwing an egg at the member's feet.

"Huh? You sticking up for that runt!" The member growled.

"Well…yeah I guess." Yoshi said, aiming an egg.

"Ha! Good, more fun for me!" And with that the Member tossed a bubble at the egg.

"Hey! Ah!" Yoshi yelled, floating into the air as the bubble trapped itself around the egg and yoshi's arm.

"Eep! Yoshi!" Clyde yelled,

"Hey, what's taking you guys so…what the?" A voice asked, as Mario stepped into the entrance of the alley.

"Ah! What the! Three against one is…totally unfair!" The member yelled, jumping from wall to wall and landing on the rooftops.

"Hey!" Mario exclaimed looking above him, "Nobody steals my wall jump!"

"Can someone help me now?" Yoshi called.

"Yeah, later!" Mario said, jumping after the member.

Up one the roofs the member was casually walking towards a domed building, when he noticed, or rather, heard, footsteps behind him. Spinning around, he found himself face to face with a wooden hammer, which smashed itself into his face.

"Owwww!" The member yelled, falling off the roof, his arms flailing.

"Ha! Don't think of trying that wall jump move again!" Mario yelled, pointing down at the Member.

Back in the alleyway, Mario popped the bubble holding Yoshi and led him and Clyde towards the docks.

"Hey Mario?" Clyde asked, sidling up to Mario, "Why do you think Aqua Co. members are here?"

"I don't know, think we should have interrogated that guy?" Mario said.

"Oh really? Maybe we should go back and catch him!" Clyde said, rubbing his hands gleefully together.

"Eh, I don't know, the state that that guy's in right now, I doubt he could even speak." Mario said smiling evilly.

"Wow…what did you do to him?" Clyde asked.

"Well first I…" Mario started but before he could finish Yoshi interrupted.

"Hey, people, we're here." Yoshi said, pointing out to the docks, and the Yacht.

"Ah! Excellent, I'll go and get the Yacht ready, hurry along!" Mario explained, walking over to the yacht, leaving Clyde with a disappointed look on his face.

-----Inside the Yacht-----

"Ok, got the engine working, radar on screen, and auto-guidance system set for Yoshi's island, everything's perfect." Mario said, sitting back in the captain's chair.

"Oh yeah, hey Mario," "Ahem" "Ugh…**Captain** Mario, why do you think Raz took the king to Yoshi's island?" Yoshi asked, sitting down on the ground.

"I dunno." Mario replied, looking over at Clyde who was spinning around on his chair, "First mate Clyde! Knock it off before you puke!"

"Aw, Yes Captain." Clyde mumbled in a monotone.

"Ugh…you're getting **way** to into this Mario." Yoshi sighed.

"Your just jealous I'm the first mate!" Clyde teased, sticking his tongue out.

"Why, oh why, would I be jealous of something that stupid?" Yoshi inquired, glaring at Clyde.

Suddenly the boat lurched to a stop, causing Mario to fly into the windshield. There was a loud screeching noise, then all the power in the yacht went out, sending all three of our heroes into darkness.

"Ow!" Mario Shouted, "What in the – Swabbie Yoshi, check what the problem is!"

"Fine…But I still don't get why **I'm **not first mate." Yoshi grumbled, walking out of the bridge and heading down into engine room. A few minutes later Yoshi came back, crashing into a chair.

"Mario, The engine is completely overrun, looks beat down, plus it was smoking!" Yoshi explained.

Suddenly, a glowing orange light appeared in the hallway from Yoshi just came from. The light was slowly moving towards the bridge, and the distinct smell of charcoal was in the air.

"Uh… that wasn't there when I went." Yoshi said, looking at Mario.

"Hey…uh Mario, I don't think we're alone on the ship." Clyde stuttered, gulping loudly.

"Duh..." Mario said, "But that smell…it's…familiar."

"Good familiar or bad?" Yoshi asked, dreading the answer.

"Definitely bad." Mario said, his eyes narrowing.

The orange light stepped into the doorway, bathing the room in an orangish glow. The figure in front of them was bathed completely in flames, which flickered continuously, and in between the flames were patches of molten black skin with glowed with an eerie red light. In the middle of the Goomba shaped-body was the only feature that had not changed, the two soulless black eyes, which were narrowed threateningly.

"Moltar!" Mario growled.

"Moltar!" Yoshi yelled.

"Who?" Clyde asked.

"Yesssss, it'sssss about time you realized I'll never die!" Moltar hissed, stepping towards them, brushing by a chair, which started aflame.

"Man, you look like crap!" Mario smirked, looking at Yoshi, who nodded.

"Hey, letsssss sssssee you look good after getting beat up twice! You'll pay!" Moltar shouted, hurling a fireball at Mario.

Mario jumped out of the way, and the fireball flew harmlessly threw the window. Mario reacted quickly, jumping at Moltar, his blue fireproof boots gleaming off the firelight.

Before Mario could reach Moltar, A barrier of flames rose in front of him and Maerio rebounded off of it, bumping into the ceiling.

"Gah! I can't fight like this!" Mario yelled, running out to the front of the boat, on the deck. Moltar, Yoshi and Clyde quickly followed.

"Die Mario, Raz will promote me!" Moltar Screamed, hurling another fireball at Mario, who dodged.

"Wait what? Raz?" Mario asked, " What about Raz?"

"Ha! Fool! Your freaking denssssse! Yessss, Raz wasssss the one who made me! He made me to hunt you down! I WILL NOT FAIL THISSSSS TIME!" Moltar raged, hurling fireball after fireball at Mario, who barely dodged them.

"Mario!" Yoshi yelled, fling an egg at Moltar, who turned and expelled a torrent of flames at the egg, causing it to become aflame, and bounce back at Yoshi, who scurried out of the way.

Mario took this as his opportunity to attack, bounding at Moltar. Moltar Spun around rolled under Mario and then back flipped back towards Mario, nailing him on he head.

" Eiiyah! My hat!" Mario yelled, patting his aflame hat, putting the fire out.

"I don't get it! How is the rain not destroying him?" Clyde asked.

"Well look, " Yoshi said, pointing at Moltar, " His flames are so hot, the droplets evaporate before hitting it!"

"Ah…" Clyde said, edging behind Moltar.

Moltar jumped at Mario, attempting a fatal Headbonk, but Mario jumped out of the way, jumping at Moltar.

Moltar watched Mario approaching then hurled a fireball, striking Mario right in the face the momentum carrying Mario straight into the ocean around them.

"HAHAHA! I did it! Mario hasssss sssssuccumbed to my power!" Moltar then turned towards Yoshi, "Now for – hey! Where'sssss that other guy?"

"Nowhere…" Yoshi said, preparing himself.

"Don't lie to me! Fool!" Moltar yelled, charging at Yoshi.

Yoshi jumped out of the way; flutter jumping over to where Clyde was. Moltar turned and charged back at Yoshi, but just as he was about to attack, Clyde whipped out a fire extinguisher and sprayed Moltar, cooling the flames on him down. Suddenly, Moltar began screaming as the raindrops started to hurt him, because his flames weren't hot.

While Moltar was running around, Yoshi stuck out his foot and tripping him, causing him to plummet into the water.

Just then there was a footstep, and Mario emerged from the side of the boat, completely drenched.

"Where is that Flaming retard?" Mario growled, shaking with suppressed rage.

"Well actually, Clyde already finished him off." Yoshi explained.

"Oh…ok…so…Swabbie Yoshi! Go fix the engine." Mario ordered, Walking in to the bridge and sitting back on his chair.

-----Two hours later, at Yoshi's Island-----

"Thank god, home!" Yoshi yelled, jumping off the yacht, which was parked at shore.

"Well, let's go take care of that back stabbing Raz!" Mario growled, stepping into the forest, but was quickly pulled back by Clyde.

"Wait, Mario think, maybe we should wait for the others, I mean, so we can warn them?" Clyde suggested, sitting down on the sand.

"Hmm…good idea, just one problem! What if they're all already here?" Mario interjected, pointing into the woods, "Yoshi, you know these woods better then anyone, go check and see if anyone else arrived.

"Fine…" Yoshi turned to enter the woods but a voice stopped them.

"Gahaha! Don't have to!" A hoarse voice said, then Bowser emerged from the woods and smiled, "Well, it seems the great Mario can't even beat me here! Victory is sweet."

"Shut it Bowser." Mario sighed.

Just then three figures emerged behind Bowser, Koopa Kamek and Roshi.

"Brother!" Yoshi yelled, jumping by Roshi and the two instantly engaged in deep conversation.

"Mario, it's you, remember me?" Koopa smiled, walking up to Mario.

"Uh…" Mario thought, scratching his head.

"Oh come on…here!" Koopa stepped backwards, and did an imitation of him falling.

"Oh! Koopa the quick, I thought you were dead!" Mario said, pulling Koopa off the ground, out of the rain soaked mud.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Koopa laughed.

"Uh…what's with the raven?" Clyde asked.

"Ya know, it was a toad that was turned into a raven from Bowser's gemereld." Dave explained.

"Ah! That's right, Bowser, Listen, Raz is a fake, he's evil." Mario said.

"What? No, you heard his story, that's legit!" Bowser argued.

"Bowser, for once think outside the shell, seriously get over yourself!" Mario insulted.

"What! Gah! H-how dare you!" Bowser growled.

"Mario! Don't ever insult your great Ugliness!" Kamek shouted.

"Hello, people, can we get back to the subject, we have-" But before Clyde could finish, There was a huge explosion of water and from behind them a humongous Blooper surfaced, followed by a bubble, with a toad, a Yoshi, a boo and Luigi.

"Luigi!" Mario yelled.

"Mario, You're here!" Luigi yelled, landing the bubble on the ground.

"Where's Yoshi?" Gilbert asked, running to where Mario pointed.

"Uh…who's those three?" Clyde asked.

-----After all of the introductions-----

"So…uh…Mario, where is Bloomba?" Luigi asked.

"I can answer that!" Bowser laughed, pulling an unconscious Light blue Yoshi and a Goomba out of his shell, tossing them on the ground.

"BLUBBBB!" The Blooper yelled, swooping down upon Bloomba.

"Huh…wha…AHHHHHH!" Bloomba yelled, waking up.

"Bloomba! It's ok, that's your mother…" Luigi explained.

"What…it is…MOM!" Bloomba yelled, jumping on the Bloopers tentacle.

"What a happy freaking reunion, Can we get to work?" Bowser growled.

"Man, way to ruin the moment." Clyde commented.

"You wanna rumble little man?" Bowser asked, standing at his full height.

"Yeah, maybe I do…you can't breathe fire cause of the rain, so why should I listen to your ugly butt?" Clyde insulted.

"Um…Clyde…" Mario urgently whispered.

"WHAT? I don't need fire to eat you!" Bowser yelled, grabbing Clyde.

"Ahhhh! Help Help!" Clyde yelled as Bowser tried to eat him.

"Ok enough!" Mario yelled, as the yoshi's returned, waving them over, he settled himself on the wet beach.

"Aw…spoilsport…" Bowser whined setting down Clyde a sitting down.

"Totally." Clyde agreed.

After everyone was settled down and huddled in a circle, Mario began.

"Ok…first off, has anyone seen Dave, Boshi, Toad, or Fade?" Mario asked.

"Um...no…" Luigi said.

"No." Bowser sighed.

"Sorry." Bloomba apologized.

"Well, not good, does everyone here have their respectable Gemereld's?" Mario inquired, pulling out his own, which was glowing dully.

"Yeah." Replied Luigi, pulling out a green gemereld, which flickered with a dreary light.

"Uh-huh!" Bowser said, showing a glowing purple gem.

"I do!" Bloomba said, pushing a blue crystal in front of him.

Instantly after all the Gemereld's were in the same area they started glowing brighter, reacting to each other.

"Whoa!" Bowser yelled, falling back.

"Ah!" Bloomba cried, hiding under his spiked cap.

"Eep!" Luigi yelped, jumping back.

"Gah!" Mario squealed, grabbing his gemereld, but quickly dropping it, "Ahhhh! It burns!"

"What could it be?" Yoshi wondered.

Suddenly the Gemereld's stopped glowing and went back to normal.

"Uh…" Bowser cautiously poking his gemereld with his claw, "Oh good, it's not burning any more."

"…Anyhoo…I received information that Raz is an imposter, trying to rule the world, and since this is our fight," Mario said, looking over at the Yoshis, " I think you all should just go back to your tribe."

"What! Are you crazy!" Yoshi yelled, " First of all, you think we're gonna quit now?"

"Second of all, we're already to far in this now!" Roshi stated.

"Third of all, even if we did go back now, we'd probably get caught up in this anyway." Xoshi explained.

"Wait…what? Why can't we go home?" Gilbert asked.

"Ok, fine, I see I'm not going to change your minds." Mario sighed.

"Oh, let's just storm in by force!" Bowser growled.

"Psshaw! That won't work…" Luigi laughed.

"Actually, the might just work! No, think about it!" Mario said, looking around at everyone's faces, "Raz obviously expects us to walk in peacefully, if we just storm in, then we might stand a chance!"

"Hmm…he's right!" Koopa exclaimed.

"Of course he's right, it was lord bowser's idea!" Kamek praised.

"Ok let's, hey! Who's that?" Bowser said, pointing into the bushes where a small dark shadow was lurking, before it quickly ducked away, into the forest.

"Ah! That was an aqua Co member!" Clyde yelled, "He must have been spying! Our plan is ruined!"

"Well crap…" Mario said, obviously deflated.

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound as Lorvicious roared and attempted to squash the aqua co. member, but before her tentacle could hit the ground the member threw another bubble grenade, which popped on her tentacle, causing her to float up and out of sight.

"Mom!" Bloomba yelled.

Once again there was a rumbling sound, except this time the entire island was shaking. Suddenly from up ahead of our heroes a huge castle burst from the Sand, spraying all of them. On front of the big doors that appeared was a carving of a black star. The doors slowly opened up, showing an eerie red light.

"This...isn't good." Mario said. And then all of our heroes went black, falling to the ground one by one.

-----At the Koopa bro's fortress-----

Toad was peering out the window as he watched wave of bomb-ombs attack the Tsunami Squad.

"We aren't getting anywhere!" Toad growled, frustrated.

"Uh…what's that?" Jozzo asked, looking out the window at a bill blaster that was being placed by Dwop.

"Ah! Uh…my Gemereld can take care of this!" Toad said, reaching in his pocket, "Gah! I-its gone!"

"What how?" Jozzo exclaimed just as both of them saw Gost approach Dwop, handing him a glowing crystal.

"That traitor!" Toad yelled, turning to Jozzo, "Listen, can you blow up yet?"

"Uh…no…I'm too young…" Jozzo sighed.

Suddenly outside there was an explosion, as a bullet bill rocketed towards the tower.

"Ahhh! We're doomed! Ahhh!" Toad yelled running around in circles!

"Wahhh! I wanna blow up just once!" Jozzo cried.

"Why me!"

"Why me!"

"Why us!" They both yelled.

"Uh…what are you doing?" a hoarse voice asked from the window.

"Huh?" Toad asked

"What the…" Jozzo asked, turning towards the window, "Ah!"

Right outside the window was a bullet bill, which was grinning the usual grin, looking at toad with a look of pity in his eyes.

"Geeze, I'm not gonna blow you up if you really don't want it, especially since I've heard all about your situation, and I'm not one promote some big evil doer." The bullet bill said.

"But, you, wha?" Toad stammered, "You're a bullet bill!"

"Obviously, but ya know what? I've taken a liking to you guys." The bullet bill laughed.

"But…you're a bullet bill…"

"Yeah, we kind of established that already." The bullet bill sighed, "Look, obviously I want to join you in your quest, so take the hint and invite me!" The bullet bill growled.

"But…your…"

"A bullet bill, yes!"

"Oh…okay…um…wanna join us?" Toad asked.

"I don't know…ok." The bullet bill grinned, " I'm Bill…"

"Hi Bill!" Jozzo said.

"Hi, anyway, I've got to pretend to blow this tower up so, run downstairs." Bill explained.

"But, wait won't you kill yourself." Toad asked.

"Nah…now go!" Bill shouted, flying backwards, and preparing to ram the tower.

-----At Dwop's position-----

"What is taking that bullet bill so long?" Dwop asked, looking at the glowing jewel in his hands, "This thing sure is a beut…meh, let's go Gost." Dwop said, leading the way into Zander's tent.

"Yeah…" Gost said, shooting a resentful look at the tower, "I'm…sorry toad…"

-----After the tower was destroyed-----

"Wow…that was quick…" Jozzo admired, "Man, you can really blow up, can't you?"

"Yeah, and some day you will too, someday…" Bill said, "So…uh…Toad, let's go already…"

"No, we're waiting for a friend." Toad stated, just as Fade ran inside the room they were in.

"Toad, Jozzo, we have a bi- AHHHH! Who are you?" Fade cried out.

"Hi, I'm bill…" Bill said.

"Uh...hi…Man, toad you really have a knack for hanging out with things that explode, don't ya?" Fade whispered, "Anyway, Zander has the gemereld and he's retreating his troops."

"Yeah…I know…" Toad sighed.

"You mean this gemereld." Bill grinned, spitting out a glowing white crystal, which reacted violently when toad picked up.

"What? How did you?" Toad stammered.

"I switched with a fake before, when Dwop was loading me into the cannon." Bill explained.

"But why were you carrying a fake…ya know what? Never mind!" Toad sighed, "Thanks."

"Oh I could explain-" Bill started.

"Never…mind…" Toad growled, "We have to get out of here before Zander finds out."

"Yeah, you guys could ride on me!" Bill said, "We'd be moving so fast."

"But…can you carry all that?" Jozzo asked.

"Come now…have I ever let you down?" Bill grinned.

"We've only known you for a few minutes…" Jozzo said.

"Jozzo, this is too dangerous, you're not coming." Toad said.

"But I-" Jozzo began.

"No you're not, end of the line!" Toad scolded.

"But I WANNA!" Jozzo screamed, his fuse igniting.

"Well you…AH!" Toad yelped as Jozzo exploded in a small puff of smoke.

"Did he just…?" Fade asked, as Jozzo fell back to the ground.

"Ohmygodididitcanyoubelieveitaiactuallyblewupimthekingofallthingsandicantbebeat!" Jozzo yelled excitedly.

"Whoa, calm down!" Bill said.

"Stop! Let's just get going already!" Toad yelled, scooping up Jozzo and tossing him on Bill's back.

"Alright!" Bill yelled, as toad and Fade jumped on his back too, "Hold on to your hats, next stop, Yoshi's island."

"What hats?" Fade asked, before Bill blasted off into the sky, bursting out of the rain, above the storm clouds.

-----In Zander's tent-----

"Finally…using this Gemereld's pure light, I shall heal the burns that great brute Bowser inflicted upon me!" Zander laughed maniacally, holding the gemereld up, but instead of it glowing it exploded into smoke, which unfurled itself into the words "Loser" then dissipated.

-----Outside the tent-----

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What the?" Dwop asked.

Ah, this one was surprisingly short…oh well, thanks to the people who review my stories…sort of…sigh…oh well, I try…

Sparky J.


End file.
